Love, Rock and Girls
by Nina Spim
Summary: Em sua festa de aniversário, Rachel Berry conhece Quinn Fabray, a vocalista de uma banda independente, que oferece um novo mundo a ela recheado de situações inusitadas, risadas e, sobretudo, música.
1. Chapter 1

**I - Just Nothing.**

Está tão escuro aqui. Não sei se gosto disso.

Está muito silencioso, apesar de todo o barulho que meus amigos podem propagar em condições normais. Não sei se gosto disso também. Acho que prefiro a cacofonia descomunal de sempre. As gargalhadas dos meninos e os gritinhos irritantes da minha segunda melhor amiga. Onde todos eles estão?

Onde estou, afinal?

Essa pergunta é a mais importante, levando em conta toda essa circunstância inexplicável. Esse suspense seria capaz de fazer até mesmo a Ágata Christie perder a paciência. E todo mundo que convive comigo sabe que sou um pouco nervosinha. Mais especificamente falando, tenho o tal do 'dramaberry' que tanto irrita a todos. E essas não são palavras minhas, só pra constar aqui. Porque eu nunca diria que o meu dramaberry é uma coisa tão negativa assim. Tudo bem, eu sou um pouco dramática e desesperada, mas até que ponto podem me afirmar que isso propicia algum malefício em mim? Eu me sinto muito bem com os meus dramaberrys, muito obrigada.

Argh. Por que ninguém diz ou grita algo para amenizar esse silêncio que apenas está aguçando o meu dramaberry? Será que todo mundo foi embora e me deixou, aqui, sozinha? Inadmissível! Preciso muito, muito mesmo lançar o meu dramaberry em cima da pessoa que arquitetou esse plano maldito de me deixar no meio do escuro e do silêncio! Aposto que nem preciso pensar muito para chegar à descoberta do nome. Porque coisas assim apenas são planejadas por uma pessoa satânica o bastante para tal feito.

Meu dramaberry está reclamando muito alto, só pra avisar. A pessoa que está me fazendo passar por isso vai se machucar seriamente, e tenho dito.

_Toc. _

Alguém bateu alguma coisa em algo. Diria que é alguma coisa de metal numa plataforma de madeira.

Continuo não gostando disso.

"Ai!", alguém geme. "Shh, está difícil de ver por aqui!", alguém sussurra. É uma menina, eu acho. Uma menina que não conheço. Se ao menos tivesse uma luzinha em algum canto desse lugar... Mas não há nada. Nadinha! Estou no completo breu.

"Santana? É você?", pergunto. Sei que não é ela, mas preciso ouvir onde ela está. Se estiver perto de mim, vai ganhar uma cotovelada, aposte só. Minha percepção está debilitada por conta da minha vaga noção de espaço. Gostaria que retirassem essa venda dos meus olhos. Com certeza, minha maquiagem está uma droga agora. Seja lá por o que passarei, minha cara está péssima. Espero que não hajam pessoas idiotas querendo me fotografar. Seria um péssimo momento. Sinto uma movimentação esquisita ao meu redor. Passos e sussurros que não estão coerentes o suficiente para eu os decodificar. Droga. Meu dramaberry está irritado.

"Santana?!", repito. Agora, é verdade, estou meio assustada. Ah, não. Não me diga que estou no meio de uma sociedade secreta e que irão me sufocar com um saco plástico na cabeça! Ou pior: obrigar-me a entrar em caixões e beber sangue! Não estou pronta psicologicamente para passar por um trauma desses! Nunca recebi uma carta de sociedade antes! E duvido muito que venha a receber, algum dia. Apenas pessoas importantes se associam a esses covens, e eu não sou uma pessoa importante dentro da NYADA, ainda! Mal consegui me apresentar na Mostra de Inverno, no último semestre! Sei que o convite foi pura caridade de Santana que, de algum modo, está chantageando a Carmen Tibideaux. Pra você ter uma ideia, minhas notas são tão normais que não sou amada por nenhum professor – em especial pela Cassandra, minha instrutora de dança que agora não tem mais muita fama e que parece ter feito da sua última missão na Terra me perseguir com suas palavras duras e secas.

Então, nada de sociedades secretas pra mim. Não dessa vez. Quem sabe semestre que vem.

Mesmo por trás do pano que me amarraram na cabeça, impossibilitando mais do que nunca minha visão, percebo que as luzes do estabelecimento finalmente se acenderam. Não machucam meus olhos, mas eles se incomodam. Estou alerta. Estou muito alerta. Podem retirar essa venda de mim a qualquer segundo a partir de agora. Perfeito! Vou poder bater em Santana com toda a minha força!

Mais passos. Distantes. Em cima de ripas de madeira.

Estranho.

Parece um palco. Tem um palco aqui. O que me faz inferir que estou num bar, daqueles que tocam música ao vivo e shows de improviso musical. Mas está tão silencioso. Será que Santana envenenou todos os outros clientes? Será que Santana _matou_ alguém? Ai, meu Deus. Meu dramaberry está louco para machuca-la seriamente!

Meus músculos estão tensos diante do que pode acontecer. Não ter uma previsão dos próximos minutos está me enlouquecendo. Santana vai pagar caro por isso. Vou mata-la, nem quero saber. "Sério, alguém poderia me explicar o q...", minha voz escapa da minha garganta antes que eu possa controlar minha mente. Minha mente está enlouquecida também. _Eu_ estou enlouquecida.

Arrancam a minha venda sem muito cuidado. E então estou piscando diante do que parece ser muita gente, completamente desnorteada e deslocada. Estou meio nauseada, agora. Tento achar Santana, mas minha retina ainda vê milhões de bolinhas espocando na minha frente por conta do choque de luminosidade. Têm câmeras registrando esse meu vergonhoso momento. Vou acertá-los com tudo também. Não quero saber, odeio essa gente. Ninguém deveria ter o direito de clicar alguém numa condições dessas. É desumano, só pra registrar.

Ao invés de encontrar Santana dentro do meu campo visual, encontro uma faixa gigante, dependurada nas vigas de sustentação de luzes coloridas.

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, HOBBIT. _

Meu dramaberry quer estrangular a Santana mais do que nunca.

E daí todo mundo está batendo palmas, bem alto. Há assovios. Sorrisos. Alguns gritos. Sinto vontade de gritar também, mas por motivos diferentes. As mesas espelhadas e redondas exibem cupcakes com notas musicais. Um grande "R" está desenhado em cima de um bolo numa mesa próxima. Aposto que é de creme de avelã, meu preferido. Se não for vou arremessá-lo em cima de Santana, porque ela merece totalmente isso.

Um sorriso pequeno vai se formando em meu rosto, porque percebo que tudo isso é meio legal.

Nunca enfrentei uma festa surpresa. Não desse tipo. Grande, barulhenta, esquisita. Gosto disso. É verdade, gosto _muito_ disso.

Alguém começa a cantar o jingle de 'Feliz Aniversário' e, de repente, também estou batendo palmas, entoando a canção. Estou rindo. Estou parecendo uma idiota na frente de todo mundo. É estranho. É vergonhoso. É imbecil.

Mas gosto disso.

Ninguém me pede para ir para perto do bolo e distribuir pedaços aos convidados. Na verdade, sou meio que empurrada para o fundo do bar, onde há mesmo um palco. Em cima dele, estão pessoas que nunca vi antes. Três caras e uma menina. O baterista tem um moicano na cabeça. Um loiro bonito está conversando com um chinês enquanto acertam seus instrumentos, possivelmente guitarra e baixo. A garota é esquisita: está olhando para mim com seu cabelo curto e rosa, trajando um short meio indecente, uma meia-arrastão com uma cinta-liga e uma blusa que se assemelha a um corpete apertado demais no busto. Ela parece assustadora, daqui de baixo.

A garota espera que a maioria se acalme, se aproxima do microfone e diz: "Hobbit, seja lá qual é seu nome verdadeiro, isso é pra você. Feliz aniversário".

E daí eu quero morrer, instantaneamente.

A guitarra que ela está nas mãos começa suave, então a batida rítmica da bateria começa um pouco histérica. O garoto loiro então os acompanha num ritmo mais pesado e mais agressivo. Enfim, quando o baixo se junta, o barulho é louco e alto.

É uma música horrível. Tenebrosa.

Mas quando a garota do cabelo rosa abre a boca para cantar... Algo acontece. A música se torna suportável. Bonita.

Sua voz é rouca, mas intensa. É do tipo rockstar. Não um rockstar grosseiro. Não, nada disso. É mais no estilo que até mesmo quem não gosta de garotas loucas cantando é capaz de apreciar.

Não gosto da Joan Jett, mas algo nesta garota me faz crer que até mesmo a Joan seria capaz de aplaudi-la por sua voz e pela apresentação. Ela dedilha com extrema facilidade na guitarra. Parece enlouquecida enquanto canta e toca. Ainda assustadora, porém fantástica.

Uau, isso é fantástico!

Quando a música se encerra, ainda estou olhando para o cabelo dela. Estou impressionada. "Minha Hobbit!", Santana chega perto de mim e me abraça. Estou pouco me importando com a sentença de morte que prometi a ela, pois tudo isso é passado. "Desculpe pelos minutos de tensão! Mas espero que tenha gostado da surpresa!", ela continua. Assinto.

Como não poderia gostar?

A banda é incrível. Do tipo underground, mas sem deixar de ser ótimo.

"Ainda preciso te matar", acabo dizendo. Ela bate na minha cabeça e vai embora rindo. Finn sorri para mim do outro lado do bar com os polegares para cima. Estou feliz por ele fazer parte desse conluio estúpido. Repito o gesto a ele.

O pessoal aplaude a banda e todos descem do palco, após organizarem seus materiais. Eles se juntam, em seguida, ao redor de mim. Os garotos me dão tapinhas nas costas e me abraçam. Não sei quem são, mas aceito os abraços. Gosto de abraços. E é meu aniversário. Quero ser abraçada até mesmo pelo David Guetta neste dia. Dizem seus nomes em seguida. O baterista é Puck – mas aposto que é apelido. O loiro é Sam. Ele pisca pra mim enquanto sai para pegar um cupcake, gostei dele. E o japonês/chinês é Mike. Penso que ele e Tina têm muito em comum. Ela vive reclamando que não pode dar beijos asiáticos em garotos que não são asiáticos.

Estou ainda pensando em Tina e Mike juntos quando sou interrompida pela garota do cabelo cor de rosa. Ela coloca uma mão no meu ombro e diz: "Meus parabéns". Ela parece tão doce e intensa quanto quando estava em cima do palco. Sorrio e agradeço. "Eu não sabia que tipo de música você gosta, porque ninguém me disse antes. Espero que não tenha detestado", ela diz, bem perto de mim. Nego com a cabeça. "Eu gostei. Gostei muito. Vocês são ótimos". É a verdade, não estou mentindo. Isso provoca um sorriso nela. "Você pode escolher as próximas músicas, fazemos muitos covers", ela assegura. "Não, gostei desse estilo. Podem continuar com ele", digo. "Qual é o nome de vocês?".

"Foxwood", ela me responde. "E qual é o seu nome, Hobbit?", ela ri.

Eu rio também.

Ainda quero matar Santana.

"Rachel Berry".

Ela estende a mão e diz: "Rachel Berry, eu sou Quinn Fabray e sou a vocalista da sua noite".

Em seguida pisca para mim e sai da minha frente.

Seu cabelo rosa ainda permanece registrado diante de meus olhos, ainda assim.

**II – Nothing Left to Lose**

Já passa da meia-noite. Isso não é muito normal para mim, por isso já é a terceira vez que me pegam bocejando. Tento disfarçar, mas é inútil. Estou com muito sono. Agradeço por amanhã ser sábado – não tenho aula extra, nem apresentação de trabalhos, nem aulas de reposição. Nada de Cassandra atrás de mim. Só eu e a minha cama. Não vou precisar acordar às cinco da manhã para aquecer meu corpo antes das aulas, nem precisar tomar mais de dois copinhos de café para suportar a manhã. Porque estarei dormindo muito aconchegada na minha cama. Isso sim é vida. Um sábado livre de compromisso.

O bolo já sumiu de cima da mesa há algum tempo, todo mundo está alimentado e um pouco bêbado – à exceção de mim, acho. Sei que é meu aniversário, e Santana tentou me empurrar algumas taças de frisante, as quais fingi agradecer, mas as depositei todas nas mãos de outras pessoas e não bebi nada. Ando de um lado para outro, transitando por entre os novos e velhos amigos. Gostei dessa mistura, podíamos fazer mais encontros assim. Enquanto conversava com Finn, fiquei sabendo como acharam a banda da garota de cabelos rosa, a Quinn Fabray. Finn falou com Kurt, que falou com o tal do Puck. Puck e Kurt eram colegas no colégio, faziam parte de um clube de música. Puck falou com o restante da banda, que acertou participar do entretenimento da minha festa.

A banda, inclusive, tocou mais algumas vezes. Aquelas coisas fantásticas e assustadoras. Muito barulho, ainda que a voz de Quinn conseguisse se sobressair. O estilo deles não é o meu preferido, mas ainda fiquei fascinada em todas as vezes que eles sobem no palco. Aquele cabelo rosa dela voava para todos os lados e sua expressão parecia agressiva, mas quando estava no chão, era doce e sorridente.

Ela está assim, do outro lado do bar. Doce e sorridente. Está bebericando um líquido azul e fumegante, conversando com seus amigos de banda. Sam dá soquinhos nela, de brincadeira. É engraçada a forma como eles se relacionam. Todos os quatro parecem ter mais intimidade que eu e Santana, que é minha melhor amiga desde que eu tinha 15 anos. Sempre tive bastante intimidade com Finn, que é meu amigo há quase quatro anos, mas nada se compara. Finn não fala comigo como se fosse capaz de me bater (mesmo de brincadeira). Na verdade, Santana vive brincando que ele me trata tão bem que não vai se surpreender se, um dia, acordar e nos ver na cama juntos. Mas, em contrapartida, eu vivo dizendo que se isso acontecer é porque eu perdi toda a minha sanidade mental. E eu tenho muita sanidade mental, só pra você saber. Tenho mais do que todos.

Observo-os daqui. Não parece que algum deles já parou na cama de Quinn. Eles parecem apenas amigos. Não que amigos não possam dormir juntos no sentido literal da palavra. Mas seria estranho. Não seria? Eu estranharia demais acordar ao lado de Finn, por exemplo. Na verdade, não sei acordar ao lado de alguém, seja a pessoa minha amiga ou não. A Santana, por exemplo. É horrível dividir a cama com ela. Certa vez, dividimos, com Brittany, uma barraca num acampamento e não gostei muito. Não porque ela é uma menina, mas porque ela também não sabe dividir espaço. Ficou me batendo a noite inteira. Não sei como Brittany tem a coragem de dormir com ela. Brittany é muito bondosa consigo mesma quando faz isso. Ou então muito idiota. Aposto que ela deve ter muitos hematomas dos coices de Santana.

Mas Quinn é meio pequena. Só um pouco mais alta que eu. E esses caras são tão altos, mas não chegam perto de Finn, claro. Finn sempre ganha no quesito altura, porque ele é um mutante, ou algo assim. Tomou poção Esquelesce quando criança, tenho certeza. Aposto que, se Quinn dormisse com algum desses caras, ela também não iria gostar. Ou será que já dormiu e gosta mesmo assim? É louca, então. Além de esquisita e assustadora é louca! Não poderia ser diferente, acho.

Ok. Estou soando como uma idiota falando assim.

Mas olhe só para ela! Não tem como _não_ pensar que ela é, pelo menos, esquisita e assustadora com essas roupas e com esse cabelo. Espere, e essa maquiagem? Esqueci-me de mencionar a maquiagem dela! É um terror! Quando olho para ela, sempre acho que ela está me amaldiçoando por detrás dessa sombra pesada. E o batom vermelho-sangue é meio desconcertante, também. Dá a impressão de que ela comeu um pote inteiro de cerejas e que a coloração ainda não saiu de seus lábios.

Ela me dá arrepios. Do tipo nada bons, só pra deixar claro.

Mas é espetacular, ainda assim. Fantástica.

Já gosto dela, mesmo que me assuste. E mesmo que não tenhamos trocado mais de que umas cinco conversas bobas.

Toda vez que olho para ela parece que sempre tenho algo a lhe falar, mas então ou a) ela está longe demais de mim, ou b) ou apenas sorrio e não digo nada. Às vezes penso em que perguntar sobre o nome da banda. Ou então sobre seu cabelo. Será que é permanente? Eu não teria coragem de destruir meu cabelo desse modo. Minha mãe, que é uma preparadora vocal – e com quem, na verdade, não tenho tido muito contato, por conta da mudança de cidade e por conta da faculdade –, certa vez me disse que se você muda seu cabelo muita coisa muda junto. Que se você muda seu cabelo, é porque quer mudar você mesma. E eu não quero mudar quem sou. Gosto de mim assim. Quinn deve ter querido se livrar de seu passado para fazer essa transformação capilar tão extravagante. Como a Tina – não a asiática –, minha colega de estágio na escola pública na qual nós somos auxiliares. A Tina tem um arco-íris na cabeça: azul, verde e rosa. Todo mundo sabe quem ela é, não porque sabe seu nome, mas por causa de seu cabelo. Ela é A Menina do Cabelo Colorido. E tudo porque decidiu fugir de Colorado, onde seus pais queriam que ela seguisse a carreira de engenheira agrônoma tal como eles, e tentar a vida como uma artista de rua. Nos fins de tardes, ela sempre está nas praças de NY fazendo seu show. Ela me convida para cantar, mas eu recuso, porque não quero passar vergonha. Sei que é idiota isso, afinal ela é minha amiga, mas se eu vou me expor dessa maneira que seja então num grande teatro, não no meio da rua com os mendigos e os batedores de carteira.

Fico imaginando o que Quinn deixou para trás ao tingir os cabelos de rosa.

"Quer uma carona para casa?", Finn se achega de mim e pergunta. Ele está com uma aparência cansada. Geralmente ele é alegr primeiro a me fazer rir pela manhã. Mas vejo que ele está com sono. A bebida o está afetando mais rápido que o comum. "Meu salvador!", exclamo, rindo. Quero muito ir para casa, tomar um banho e cair na cama. Seria maravilhoso. "Santana e Brittany também vão?", ele quer saber, depois de ficar sem graça pela minha brincadeira. É um amor esse jeito dele, como se não soubesse direito o que fazer quando eu esqueço que ele é meio tímido. Procuramos as duas pelo salão. Estão num canto rindo com o garoto do moicano. Isso me recorda algo. "Você sabia que o Kurt tinha esses tipos de amizades?", pergunto a Finn. Ele dá de ombros. É um gesto habitual dele. "Nunca os vi antes, mas depois que entrou praquele clube de música e que saiu do armário muita gente quis ser amiga dele", Finn me explica. A mãe de Finn, há alguns anos, se casou com o pai de Kurt, então desse modo Finn e Kurt são meio-irmãos. Mas se tratam muito mais como irmãos consanguíneos. E Finn não tem nada a dizer sobre Kurt se interessar por meninos. Na verdade, Finn até disse algo sobre isso uma vez. Disse: "Tanto faz, você continua sendo meu irmão". Ele falou isso quando Kurt nos contou sobre ser gay. Eu não disse muita coisa na ocasião, porque, intuitivamente, já sabia. É fácil perceber quando um garoto é gay quando ele se mostra muito alegre ao se propor a incrementar as suas roupas de apresentação de final de ano. Na verdade, adoro quando Kurt faz isso, pois assim me poupa tempo e dinheiro. Ele sabe como ninguém a deixar minhas roupas lindas. E tudo com o que preciso retribui-lo é com sorvete de macadâmia e filmes musicais. É muito fácil gostar de Kurt. Ele é um amor. Gostaria que ele arrumasse um namorado, porque o garoto com certeza vai ser um sortudo.

"Eu também nunca os vi, teria me lembrado da vocalista", digo.

Finn sorri, meio desanimado. "Esquisita, uh?", ele acaba comentando. Sei que está se referindo à Quinn. "Um pouco", minimizo minha verdade. Ela é esquisita, ok. Mas essa esquisitice dela é meio especial. Gosto disso nela. O que me deixa meio nervosa é o seu tipo assustador. Por que ela quer parece tão assustadora? Pra falar a verdade, minha mãe não usaria esse termo. Ela usaria algo que não posso dizer aqui, porque é meio baixo. Mas mesmo assim, não sei se concordo com minha mãe. Só por causa dessas roupas e da maquiagem, Quinn não é uma vagabunda.

Bem, é isso aí. Minha mãe diria que Quinn é uma vagabunda. Espero que eu nunca diga isso pessoalmente a Quinn, porque seria um pouco arrogante demais. Talvez Quinn esteja numa faculdade, tenha um emprego legal na maior parte do tempo e tenha muitas responsabilidades importantes. Eu não quero sair julgando-a por se apresentar como uma vagabunda. Talvez ela nem seja uma.

Do mesmo jeito que não sou uma professora de jardim de infância, apesar de me vestir como uma. É o que Santana diz, ao menos. Que pareço uma professora de jardim de infância com minhas roupas comportadas e que, às vezes, são decoradas com bichinhos fofos. Às vezes, eu mato aula para ir à manicure ou para comprar cappuccinos com canela. Ou somente para fofocar com meus amigos. Pessoas certinhas, que têm seus guarda-roupas tão 'entediantes' quanto o meu, não fazem nada disso. Pessoas certinhas teriam medo de fazer contato visual com Cassandra, mas eu a enfrento muito bem. Certa vez, ela até mesmo não conseguiu atirar uma só palavra depreciativa após uma apresentação minha. Isso é uma vitória para alguém como eu: fracassada, solteira desde sempre e estagiária numa escola de crianças mal-educadas cuja remuneração mal paga minhas multas por atraso da biblioteca, nem todos os cafés que eu gostaria de tomar por dia.

"Vou perguntar à Sant sobre a carona", Finn pisca para mim e se afasta. Ele não desaparece, porque o bar não está lotado e porque ele é grande demais para se perder assim na multidão. Aciono meu celular e leio mensagens de congratulações de colegas que não estão ali. Tina, A Menina do Cabelo Colorido, se desculpa e diz que sua gata está com câncer, por isso está no veterinário. Sei que ela tem uma gata, a Madonna. Digo que não precisa se preocupar comigo, pois Madonna é mais importante. Tina não me responde. Pelo que a conheço e estou ciente de seu amor pela gata, sei que ela está sentada em algum lugar da clínica veterinária esperando mais informações. Cogito ir até ela, mas não sei que clínica está. Decido perguntar por Madonna pela manhã. Respondo muitos 'Obrigada!' e muitos blá-blá-blá, porque estou entediada e fazer isso ocupa meu tempo. Finn está demorando. Levanto os olhos da tela brilhante do meu celular e encontro Quinn perto de mim. Não muito perto, na verdade. Ela está passando. Acho que está indo a banheiro, está sozinha. Ela percebe que estou acompanhando seu movimento e para. "Hey!", ela diz.

É uma palavra muito engraçada quando dita por ela. Sua voz rouca e meio sexy me compele a sorrir. É uma voz muito gostosa de se ouvir, mesmo numa conversa.

"Oi", devolvo, porque não sei mais o que dizer.

"Estamos indo. Espero que tenha gostado do nosso show", Quinn fala. "Oh. Gostei, sim. Você é ótima", sorrio. Não quero fazê-lo, mas não tenho forças para me refrear. "Obrigada", é tudo o que ela me diz. Então, a conversa morre. Ela vira para trás, olha para alguém, e quando foca de novo em mim, sua expressão mudou. Está meio incerta. "Nós... Bem, nós vamos tocar em outro lugar daqui a pouco. Está a fim de ir? Você não ouviu quase nada do que temos a oferecer", Quinn diz. Está meio afobada, falando rápido. Aquiesço. Estou muito cansada, mas seu convite me injeta ânimo. "C-claro!", não sei por que estou gaguejando. Talvez seja a euforia. Eu nunca fui convidada para um show depois da meia-noite. Muito menos por uma vocalista de cabelo rosa que se veste como uma vagabunda. Isso é meio legal demais. Quero muito invadir seu mundo, saber como é sua noite, como são as outras canções.

Quinn sorri. "Venha cá", ela puxa minha mãe inesperadamente. Andamos até a porta de entrada, e percebo que os outros membros da banda não estão conosco. Quando ela abre a porta, vejo-os em pé no aguardo. Olho para trás, para o palco. Os instrumentos não estão mais lá. Durante toda a minha diversão, parece que alguém desapareceu com tudo. Uma van amarela está aparada no meio-fio.

Olho pela última vez o lugar, antes de me adentrar na van e deslizar pelo banco de couro.

Esqueço, imediatamente, da carona oferecida por Finn.

Tudo que sei é que tenho 20 anos agora e que quero aproveitar a minha noite com ao lado de uma garota vagabunda de cabelo cor de rosa.

* * *

**Mais uma Faberry, yay! *-***

**Bem, essa fanfic foi ~um pouco~ inspirada no filme de Nick e Norah, e a trilha sonora é composta pelas bandas The Pretty Reckless e The Runaways (que me ajudaram deveras a construir a personagem da Quinn). Quinn e Rachel narram a história com capítulos intercalados.**

**Comentem, por favor. Vivo de comentários ;)**

**Beijos, e até mais! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**III – American Nights**

Estou rindo de algo que Puck está nos contando. Algo envolvendo um senhor bêbado e uma cabra. Ou talvez sobre um sabre de luz. Não sei, não consigo me lembrar do começo da conversa, porque estou bêbada. A van está ziguezagueando as ruas ainda movimentadas de NY, as luzes da cidade batem em meu rosto e fazem meus olhos doerem e há um odor forte de vodca no ar. Quando olho para o lado, uma menina de cabelos escuros está observando o borrão que passa diante de seus olhos através do vidro empoeirado; é a Rachel, a aniversariante. Acho que está entediada, ou enjoada, ou infeliz.

Cutuco-a de leve. Por estar um pouco bêbada, não sei se a machuco ou não com meu gesto. Ela me olha e então sorri. Ela é como um bebê panda. Ai, meu Deus. Não consigo evitar pensar isso! Um bebê panda! A aniversariante é um bebê panda! Bebê panda! Uma pandinha meticulosa e meio retraída. Eu e os meninos, perto dela, somos ursos pardos. Talvez ela ache que nós, de alguma forma, podemos devorá-la a qualquer momento. Ou oferecer cigarros a ela. Mas ela é tão bonitinha!

Rio mais um pouco, mesmo contra a vontade. Não sei por quê. Apenas quero continuar a fingir ser alegre. Não que eu não seja, e não que a quantidade que ingeri de bebida alcóolica não enfatize este fato, mas quero que Rachel não se sinta intimidada. Pessoas que riem e se divertem não são capazes de ocasionar nenhum dano moral, verbal ou físico em alguém tão pequeno quanto essa garota meio assustada. É, é isso. A garota Hobbit está assustada. Coitadinha! Preciso rir um pouco mais para demonstrar que não ofereço perigo a ela; não vou machucá-la. Não seria capaz de tocar num bebê panda senão para ficar com ele no colo pelo resto da noite e afagá-lo. Não é certo maltratar um bebê panda. Especialmente um tão amorzinho quanto Rachel Berry.

"Quer ouvir uma história engraçada?", eu sussurro a ela. O espaço é apertado entre nós, pois estamos dividindo o chão da van com os instrumentos musicais do show. Ela não está fedendo a cigarro, ou à bebida; sua pele ainda resguarda um pouco de seu perfume. Gosto desse modo quase infantil que ela parece a mim. Como a menina do interior pela primeira vez na Big Apple, uma caipira desengonçada com trancinhas e fita no cabelo. Rachel assente. "Sabe o nome da nossa banda?", pergunto rindo. Não é realmente hilário, mas não consigo refrear esse instinto; rir é tão bom, queria que ela risse comigo, essa completa desconhecida que aceitou aproveitar o restante da noite com alguém tão errada como eu. Tenho certeza de que ela pensa que sou uma vagabunda, que transo por aí com qualquer um. Todo mundo que conheço tem essa primeira impressão de mim. Não me incomodo que isso ocorra; muita gente não sabe que consegui uma bolsa na NYU para conseguir pensar outra coisa de mim, além do fato de que me visto como uma prostituta. Além do mais, não sou de compartilhar esse fato. Certamente, diriam que eu dormi com o coordenador da universidade, ou algo assim. Mas tudo bem. Tudo bem mesmo, porque não devo satisfações da minha vida a ninguém. "Foxwood?", ela pergunta. "Como o cassino?", pergunta de novo. "A sua banda tem esse nome por causa de um cassino?".

Caio na risada, agora a tentação é grande demais para não cedê-la. Rio sem fingimento, agora. Essa garota é engraçada. "Não! Por causa da fazenda Foxwood, de A Revolução dos Bichos!", eu digo em meio aos meus risos. Não sei parar mais. Sou tomada por uma onda ridícula de felicidade genuína. Não sei se é porque a garota nova parece estar indecisa quanto à sua reação, ou porque bebi demais. Agora percebo que esse nome é ridículo. Por que, diabos, eu disse 'Foxwood' na hora da nossa primeira apresentação no circuito de bandas independentes?! Acho que tinha sido porque há certa sonoridade na palavra. Pois o nome de uma fazenda fictícia não aparece toda hora na mente das pessoas, por favor. Eu deveria estar um pouco bêbada quando me recordei de A Revolução dos Bichos, certamente. Não que eu seja bêbada sempre. Não sou nem estou bêbada todas as noites. Apenas bebo em confraternizações: shows, encerramento de festivais do circuito 'de garagem' e reunião com os meninos. Tudo bem, quase toda reunião termina com uma garrafa de vinho, ou sidra, mas nem sempre eu fico rindo feito uma louca como agora. Não fico bêbada tão facilmente, também; é necessário que eu sorva uma garrafa inteira sozinha de bebida para começar a me alegrar e mais uma para ficar completamente descontrolada como agora. Devo ter bebido demais na festa dessa garota, a Rachel. A garota Hobbit. Por que ela tem esse apelido idiota?

"Poético", Rachel comenta. Ela não está rindo, está estampando uma expressão desconfortável. Espero não vomitar em cima dela. Por favor, não me faça vomitar em cima da garota Hobbit. "É estúpido!", acabo proferindo. É estúpido pra caramba. Ai, meu Deus. Odeio esse nome, Foxwood. Precisamos de outro. Como nunca me dei conta disso? Por que nunca ninguém nos falou que nosso nome soa como uma fábrica de sabão no meio de Iowa? "Não é", ela balança a cabeça. Esquadrinho minha boca e meus olhos. "É, sim", refuto mais uma vez. "Não é", ela repete o gesto. Ela sabe que é. Ela está mentindo. "É, sim!", digo mais uma vez, rindo um pouco mais. "Ok, é um pouco", Rachel solta uma risadinha mínima, meio trancada, e desvia os olhos de meu cabelo. Ela olha o tempo inteiro para ele. "Eu falei", rio mais. Não consigo parar. Nosso nome é ridículo, hahaha!

Aos poucos, Rachel se solta. Ri comigo, desembestada, sem pudor, alegre. Quero que ela fique assim a noite inteira, não quero que ela ache que sou uma vagabunda que não sabe se divertir, ou acolher meninas certinhas como ela. Eu já fui uma dessas garotas, sei como é difícil se desagarrar ao coerente, a tudo que não é exagerado. Mas que se dane agora, eu sou uma vagabunda. Rachel olha para mim, para meu cabelo, para meu rosto com uma curiosidade infantil, como se estivesse diante de um mundo completamente novo. Ela espia meu cabelo bem mais que o resto, não sei se aprova ou não ele. Bem, ao menos não tenho pirciengs na sobrancelha, ou algo assim. Ela me considera uma vagabunda, sei disso pelo seu olhar. É especulativo por detrás de toda essa curiosidade.

Mas que se dane.

Estou bêbada demais para discutir sobre isso.

Prefiro rir um pouco mais. Não será uma garota Hobbit que acabará com a minha noite, que está apenas começando. Estou elétrica, meio exagerada e extrovertida em demasiado. Não me importo com o que estou dizendo, ou fazendo. Apenas quero desfrutar algumas horas ao lado dessa garota meio certinha demais. Caramba, Rachel é tão certinha! Do tipo que cora e ri quando eu lhe pergunto se o cara grandão com quem passou boa parte da noite no bar é seu namorado. Ele é grande, tipo grande demais pra ela. É um tanto ridículo. "Ele é meu amigo", Rachel responde, ainda corada. Ela deve estar rubra demais, porque mesmo com a iluminação precária advinda dos postes de luz consigo enxergar seu rosto com precisão. Ela parece estar prestes a entrar em combustão instantânea. Rachel é meio ridícula. Não dá pra acreditar que alguém como ela não se deixou seduzir por alguém. Ou que mesmo tenha seduzido alguém. Alguém deve gostar de tipos como ela, tenho certeza. Os caras que suportam qualquer menina apenas para dizer que está pegando alguém apresentável aos padrões estúpidos da sociedade. Não que Rachel pareça fútil, de modo algum; apenas transparece aquele tipo de gênio difícil de lidar, mas que, por baixo de todas as camadas de indiferença e de crítica, há características incríveis. Aposto que com mais uma ou duas horas em sua companhia descobrirei que é mais obcecada por frases icônicas do tipo 'Que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu favor' do que qualquer fã alucinado por aí, ou que tem o box completo dos filmes do Charles Chaplin. E daí, sabe como é, vai ser impossível repeli-la, porque o mundo e eu precisamos de pessoas assim conosco. Pessoas com quem podemos ser loucos sem vergonha. Talvez, Rachel seja tão louca quanto eu mesma. Seria incrível conhecer essa Rachel que ela guarda tão no íntimo. Talvez eu e ela façamos algum tipo de loucura antes que o primeiro raio de sol chegue às nossas vistas. Ora, por que não? Somos meninas e somos livres!

"Dã, eu não perguntei o que ele é seu", digo com certo escárnio. "Sabe, mesmo que ele seja seu amigo, qual seria o problema de você querer transar com ele, ou algo assim?".

Rachel olha para frente, para onde os meninos dividem o espaço do bando dianteiro; ela parece mortificada. Ah, droga! A velha Quinn dando as caras e fazendo com que as pessoas se sintam desconfortáveis! Parabéns, velha Quinn! Você conseguiu deixar a novata completamente sem jeito! "Eu não...", ela abaixa a voz e sussurra no meio ouvido: "Eu não quero transar com ele. Ele é meu amigo, já disse. Você não pode querer fazer isso com um amigo", Rachel continua um pouco aflita. Sua voz é doce e meio sexy baixa desse jeito, parece um ronronado. "Por que não?", inquiri e sem me ater muito a qualquer ânsia de uma explicação vindo dela, falei: "Eu já transei muitas vezes com o Puck. Muitas mesmo. Sempre tentamos recapitular a conta depois de mais uma vez, mas nunca conseguimos". Rachel está me olhando chocada. É, agora ela tem a certeza de que sou realmente uma vagabunda. Que engraçado, ela está com aquele tipo de expressão de repreensão que meus professores do ensino médio me lançavam sempre que eu interpelava suas explicações com comentários sarcásticos e indevidos. "Não tem nada de errado com isso, é apenas sexo. Não o amo, e nem ele me ama. Então para que criar tanta polêmica? Além do mais, somos mulheres do século XXI, transamos com quem bem entendermos! Você não?", minhas palavras provocam ainda mais repreensão em seu semblante. "Ai, meu Deus, o quê?!", desatei a rir e agarrei seu antebraço com força. "Não, não me diga que você nem nunca experimentou!", exclamo na mesma hora. Então lanço-me para frente e meto a cabeça no vão entre as cabeças de Sam e Mike. "A ANIVERSARIANTE NUNCA TRANSOU, AI MEU DEUS. QUEM VAI SE DISPONIBILIZAR A FAZER ESSE GRANDE SACRIFÍCIO?", minha voz está gritada e sarcástica e ecoa pela van. Os três começam a rir. "Não acredito!", Sam diz, e faz um contorcionismo com o pescoço para poder encarar Rachel, que está quieta. "Garota Hobbit, você é virgem?", ele pergunta. Ainda está rindo, mas de modo moderado. Sam é do tipo que faz imitações de todos os personagens de filmes de ação possíveis e que desfila de cuecas sem pudor algum diante da televisão de meu mini-loft enquanto tento pescar algum programa que não dê vontade de vomitar até o encerramento. Mas eu sabia que ele não estava tentando humilhar Rachel. Sam é o melhor aliado sentimental que já arranjei na vida. Escuta calado e depois apenas comenta o que for realmente pertinente, não é cheio de picuinhas nem chegado a grandes discursos. "Não! Mais ou menos...", Rachel diz.

"Quando uma mulher diz que está grávida ela não está _mais ou menos_ grávida", Puck, sabiamente, observa. "Entendeu a parada?", ele lança um olhar rápido para Rachel para perceber que ela realmente entendeu. Rachel assente. "Eu meio que tinha um namorado", ela conta. "Ihhh, de novo essa história de que...", Puck começa rindo. Desfiro um tapa em seu moicano. "Hey, Quinn! Você quer que o carro a amasse inteirinha depois de uma capotagem espetacular, sua idiota?!", Puck berra, logo após meu tapa, pois perde um pouco a coordenação da direção. Ignoro-o. Quero saber do meio namorado de Rachel. Olho-a, inquisitiva. Ela pigarra e prossegue: "Eu era um pouco jovem, só tentamos algumas vezes". Não quero rir mais. Posso visualizar Rachel adolescente em minha mente. Posso ratificar suas palavras, pois ela deve ter sido aquele tipo de menina adolescente toda preocupada com a virgindade, com o momento especial e com o romance desmedido. Rachel adolescente é ainda mais ridícula do que a que está ao meu lado. "Vocês nunca foram até o final?", pergunto. "O que vocês fizeram?", Puck quer saber descaradamente. "Puckerman, fique quieto!", repreendo-o, porque isso é assunto de meninas. Se bem que Rachel parece tão enclausurada que é capaz de não confessar nem mesmo a mim. Mas tudo bem, porque apenas nos conhecemos há um pouco mais de três horas. "Certo. Então você é, tecnicamente, virgem", Sam conclui. "Nunca conheci alguém com a sua idade ainda assim", Puck pontua parecendo um pouco incrédulo ainda. "Quantos anos você acabou de fazer? Vinte e dois?", ele inquire. "Não, vinte", Rachel elucida. "Ainda não parece certo. Meninas de vinte anos estão por aí pela noite realizando qualquer tipo de fantasia masculina", ele diz. "Não sou essas meninas", Rachel fala e olha para mim de soslaio. É, olá. Sei que me acha uma vadia que sai transando com qualquer cara que aparece na minha frente. Que se dane. Não dou a mínima para a minha má reputação.

**IV – Midnight Music**

Cumprimento alguns punks de outras bandas. Posso enxergar alguns conhecidos, algumas tietes e alguns viciados em música ruim. Não estou verdadeiramente me importando com nenhum deles. Toda essa gente que está nessa boate decrépita tem duas intenções: a) beber até vomitar para esquecer-se dos problemas e b) ir pra cama com alguém. Música não está nem mesmo no leque de opções. Poucos estão vivamente interessados numa garota de cabelo cor de rosa. Porque todos pensam que meninas não fazem rock. São um bando de filhos da mãe que se incomodam com qualquer barulho mais alto que as próprias vozes. Eles são um lixo. Mas nós estamos aqui, então já era. Vamos tocar, porque é nosso dever.

Puck escreveu na parede do meu mini-loft com tinta vermelha algo que se tornou nosso lema:

_Somos gênios da música e temos a obrigação de dividi-la com o mundo._

Não somos gênios da música, mas conquanto música ainda seja nosso maior amor é, sim, nossa obrigação espalhá-la por aí, pelas noites imundas, pelos pubs fedorentos, pelas pessoas mal-educadas. Porque música não pode ser transmitida em doses homeopáticas, tem de ser 24 horas por dia, alta e barulhenta. De vez em quando sentimental – mas não muito. Não sou uma menininha romântica, por Deus! Romance é coisa para pré-adolescentes iludidas por contos de fadas. Meu negócio é música. Eu me casei com a música: com minha guitarra, com meu microfone, com nossas melodias, com nossas letras. Eu sou música.

"Você fica no backstage", Puck disse para Rachel, com as mãos em seus ombros, direcionando-a. "Qual vai ser a graça?", ela perguntou. "A graça é que não vão vomitar em você, nem passar a mão na sua bunda, nem te amassarem feito um cupcake", eu respondi na mesma hora, sem preocupação. "Bem, obrigada por evitarem a minha morte num lugar tão horrível", Rachel devolve com humor, meio que rindo. É um riso mais relaxado que os outros. Aprecio isso. Parece convincente e conveniente. Retribuo com um sorriso e uma piscadela divertida. Ela desparece para um canto enquanto estalo os dedos ao mesmo tempo em que faço todo aquele exercício vocal pré-show. Não consigo parar de estalar os dedos. É uma mania irritante que tenho desde muito jovem. Certa vez li que fazer isso, ou balançar o pé alivia o estresse. Acho que a partir daí, meus dedos estão estalando a quase todo momento pré-show. Mas ninguém reclama, porque mesmo aqui atrás o som do estabelecimento está alto com seu falatório sexual habitual. Todos esses garotos com a pele perfurada por pinos e decorada com tatuagens imbecis estão caçando. Se deixasse Rachel lá embaixo, ela se tornaria uma presa fácil, ainda mais virgem. Ai, meu Deus. Não dá pra acreditar que a garota Hobbit é virgem. Ou tecnicamente virgem. Que diabos ela pensa da vida? Será que nunca recitaram a ela aquela frase que todos escutam em algum momento? "A vida é curta demais e você tem de aproveitá-la ao máximo"? Rachel tem que aprender a aproveitar a vida urgentemente.

Puck, quinze minutos depois, está sozinho no pequeno palco de tablado frágil. Diz algo para a plateia de desocupados. "Somos o Foxwood, musiquem-se". Puck é ótimo em inventar novas palavras. Ele é ótimo nesse jogo de neologismos.

Ai, meu Deus! Esse nome continua péssimo! É como Sherwood. Poderia ser nome de motel. Não quero que minha banda seja associada a motéis com lençóis baratos e com paredes finas demais!

Ok, ok, ok. Inspirar e expirar. Três vezes. Cinco. Quinze.

Quando percebo já estou passando por Rachel. "Que a sorte esteja a seu favor", ela me diz, que está sentada numa caixa de metal perto de algumas baquetas perdidas. Sorrio a ela e depois caio na risada. Eu disse que ela seria uma caixinha de surpresas. "Ela sempre está", pisco. "Fique quietinha aqui me admirando, ouviu bem? Não ouse sair daqui, não quero perder uma hobbit", digo e beijo sua bochecha. Rachel assente. "Não quero me perder de vocês, ficarei aqui", ela diz. Pisco de novo e, sustentando um sorriso, ando até o palco. É a primeira vez que estou exibindo uma expressão que não se assemelha a uma carranca. Sam diz que eu tenho que sorrir de vez em quando e tirar um pouco da minha maquiagem pesada, mas eu apenas mando-o para o inferno. É estranho, porque sorrir em cima do palco me dá um tipo de poder que nunca experimentei. É bom, muito bom.

Quando canto a primeira estrofe da primeira canção do setlist percebo que quero sorrir mais. Saber que Rachel está há alguns metros de mim apreciando minha performance me dá vontade de gritar a letra da canção ao invés de cantá-la. Acelero na guitarra mais que os outros, e a música sai do compasso. Não me preocupo com isso, pois poucos estão realmente atentos a nós. Estou ansiosa, estou meio enlouquecida. Acho que é o efeito do álcool.

Cada banda tem o direito de ocupar o palco por meia hora, então nosso repertório é pequeno, embora muito variado. Escolhi canções que Rachel não ouviu em sua festa. Quero saber sua opinião sobre elas. Será que estou incrível? Ou ainda me vê como uma vagabunda qualquer? Quero estar fabulosa, quero que ela não saiba o que dizer e, em seguida, solte um palavrão para tentar expressar sua emoção. Rachel é meio represada, precisa extravasar a emoção. Um palavrão é ótimo. Tipo, puta que pariu. Pronto, você disse tudo com apenas três palavras. Palavras muito mais certeiras do que 'Eu amo você'. Vê só? Palavrões vêm a calhar a qualquer momento.

Conto: doze pessoas nos aplaudem. O restante ou está transando nos banheiros, ou bêbado demais para qualquer coisa, ou desmotivado com a vida de merda que leva. Eu, por outro lado, levo uma vida ótima. Não é a vida que uma mãe imaginaria para sua filha única, mas e daí? Minha mãe tem uma vida ainda mais precária que a minha. Ao menos, eu sou feliz, ao contrário dela.

Estou um pouco suada, mas estou eufórica. Não sei se quero parar. Apenas paro, porque a próxima banda está nos expulsando com palavrões. Tentam me apalpar, mas Puck os repele com os punhos em prontidão. Eu não me incomodo.

Rachel não está mais sentada; vem ao meu encontro com um sorriso que me faz recomeçar com o gesto. O quê, eu vou ficar sorrindo à toa agora? Que droga é essa? Não importa, quero sorrir, porque Rachel está tão esfuziante quanto eu, percebo. Não está suada, mas está se sacudindo toda de cima pra baixo, pulando na minha frente como uma gnominha arteira. "Você é sensacional! Onde aprendeu essas coisas? Você teve aulas?", ela dispara. Solto um berro, meio trôpega, meio arrebentando de felicidade. Em seguida, meus braços estão ao redor de Rachel, abraçando-a. Ela não me repele, mesmo que eu esteja fedendo a queijo suíço rançoso misturado com cerveja vencida. Não sei onde os garotos estão, não vejo ninguém além de Rachel e de seu sorriso que ilumina tudo.

E então me dou conta de que não estou sob o efeito do álcool. Tudo isso é Rachel que está provocando. Pura e simplesmente. A garota Hobbit. A aniversariante de 20 anos tecnicamente virgem. Rachel Berry.

E isso, mais do que tudo, é incrível. Absolutamente incrível.

* * *

**Olá, meus amores! Estou tão empolgada com esta fanfic que já escrevi mais dois caps, aee! As canções são das The Runaways, caso queiram ouvir! xD Beijos e revelem os erros! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**V – Just Tonight 2.0**

A noite não terminou. Não tenho nenhum relógio comigo e não me importo com a hora. Mas sei que ainda é noite. Alta madrugada.

Ainda estou elétrica. Depois de talvez uma hora dentro da espelunca onde Foxwood tocou, escutando o som de uns caras muito chapados, que Quinn disse ser a melhor coisa grunge depois do Nirvana, estamos saindo de lá. Há muitos risos intermináveis e gritos. Algumas garotas com cabelos descoloridos e curtos demais seguem Puck com seus celulares em punho e copos de cerveja balançando perigosamente. Elas soltam risinhos do tipo pré-adolescente. É ridículo, e sei que Puck também considera isso. Uma das garotas levanta a blusa feita de algum tecido tão fino quanto um trapo e mostra-lhe a barriga, a qual exibe um piercing no umbigo projetado. "Radical", Puck diz. O piercing se estende pelo seu ventre, pois tem a forma de uma serpente cor esmeralda. "Eu poderia mostrar o meu, mas precisaria tirar a roupa", a outra diz rindo como quem espalha uma piada que não tem fundamento. "Se você fosse para a minha casa poderia vê-lo", ela continua. Puck sorri maroto. Ele quer ver o piercing e muito mais, porém se detém a apenas dizer: "Demais, mas agora não dá. Quem sabe outra noite". A tentação é forte, mas é bom saber que ele é sensato. Não que, a princípio, eu pudesse pensar isso de caras como Puck, Sam e Mike, mas a verdade é que nós nunca conhecemos inteiramente as pessoas, e suas aparências e atitudes sempre nos enganam.

Olho para o lado, Quinn está grudada em mim. Está se divertindo da minha diversão. Seu braço está enganchado no meu, seu cabelo meio que se balançando em cima de mim. Estou rindo das garotas ridículas e me considerando ridícula também por estar, neste exato minuto, dizendo a mim mesma que me equivoquei quando achei Quinn assustadora. Ela é meio ousada, louca, mas não assustadora. Não me sinto mais deslocada ao seu lado, sinto-me como se já não fosse mais uma intrusa em seu mundo musical barato. Enquanto o meu mundo musical é meio luxuoso, o dela é construído em meio ao lixo, às noites precárias e a muita bebida e suor. É meio asqueroso, se você não está acompanhando tudo a meio metro como eu. Mas é preciso dizer, Quinn ainda parece vagabunda, espero que essa imagem dela se apague da minha mente alguma hora. Dizem que a primeira impressão é a que fica, então preciso confessar que, até o prezado momento, isso é totalmente verídico. A primeira impressão que ela transparece ao mundo é que é um ser promíscuo. Talvez, certo, não transe toda hora, mas é justo dizer que essa blusa com corpete não ajude muito a mudar sua situação. Pensando bem, a menos que ela estivesse vestida completamente diferente, ainda pareceria vagabunda. Espero não que ter de dizer isso a ela, pareceria arrogante, já que não estou fantasiada de rockstar vadia. Talvez ela não se vista assim o tempo todo, já que seu emprego comum, no cargo de uma secretária, ou no de uma agente do RH, não necessite disso. Certo? Talvez Quinn seja tão normal quanto eu quando não está tentando parecer uma vocalista dos anos 80, cuja banda já caiu no esquecimento. Mas talvez tudo isso apenas seja o seu feminismo se refletindo, por que não? Apenas espero que ela não queime seus sutiãs na minha frente.

Quinn sorri para mim e tomba a cabeça no meu ombro direito.

"E agora, garota Hobbit? O que quer fazer?", ela me inquiri. Eu rio, porque é engraçada a maneira como ela fala. Garota Hobbit.

Nunca disse nada à Santana, mas não aprecio este apelido. Gosto de ser baixa, apesar de tudo. E não gosto quando tiram com a minha cara por conta disso. Santana saberia se não ficasse se enroscando na Britt a cada cinco minutos, ou se parasse de verdade para me escutar, o que não faz. Mas quando Quinn diz 'garota Hobbit" não me sinto ofendida, nem magoada. Gosto disso, gosto do fato de mal nos conhecermos e ela se referir a mim como alguém que conhece a anos, com aquele tipo de intimidade que apenas Kurt utiliza.

Não sei o que quero fazer. Sorrio a ela.

"Dormir não está na lista, fique sabendo", Quinn logo retalia. Continuo a rir, então dou de ombros. "AH, MEU DEUS!", ela solta um berro, pulando ao meu lado, levando meu braço pra cima e pra baixo consigo. "VOCÊ PRECISA CONHECER O SÍRIUS".

Fico piscando para ela, porque não sei se quero conhecer uma estrela. Ou um personagem de livros. Estava, sim, pensando em dizer que necessito de duas coisas: a) me alimentar e b) tirar uma soneca. Mas nunca passou pela minha mente algo como conhecer esse tal de Sírius. E se esse cara for um rockstar de jaqueta de couro e de cabelo ensebado? Se ao menos a música dele for razoável tudo bem...

Sam se junta a nós, animado: "Sim, você precisa ir ao Sírius! Você vai se viciar no Pacman em menos de meia hora". Não sei o que dizer. Mike sai de dentro da traseira da van, onde organizou os instrumentos para podermos dar a partida, limpa as mãos na calça e quer saber: "Então? Vamos?". Quinn se desgruda de mim e vai até Puck. Agarra a camiseta cor de petróleo dele e o puxa. "Desculpa, garotas, mas Puck está comigo", ela diz. Puck ri e não faz objeção alguma. "Você é má, Fabray", ele resolve dizer, quando a dupla de cabelos descoloridos já se dispersou. "Vamos ao Sírius", Quinn comenta. Ela o solta e toma lugar dentro da van. Os meninos se agilizam. "Você vem ou não?", Quinn pergunta lá de dentro, apoiada em uma parte da bateria; está brincando com uma das baquetas, girando-as sem sucesso entre os dedos. Noto que estou parada no meio da calçada. Ahn, talvez eu devesse dizer que preciso ir embora, que podem me deixar em algum hotel para que eu possa conseguir um táxi. Quero muito dormir. Preciso comer, também.

Mas tudo o que me ouço dizendo é:

"Espere por mim!".

E então me adentro no veículo e vou parar ao lado de Quinn. É desconfortável, o chão da van é piniquento devido ao carpete que se estende por ele, e parece que nunca encontro uma boa posição para me largar. No entanto, não reclamo.

Percorremos pelas ruas iluminadas mais uma vez como não houvesse mais ninguém além de nós transitando nelas. Encontramos um túnel e tenho vontade de mandaram tocar Bowie, como naquele filme. O túnel fica para trás, juntamente com sua trilha sonora composta por meninas gritando. "Você está com fome?", Quinn sussurra perto de mim. Estamos desacelerando agora. Olho para fora e os bares e as lojinhas ainda abertas passam diante meus olhos em stop motion. Há luzes coloridas em quase todos os estabelecimentos, quase como uma grande placa de neon envolvendo-os. Faço que sim com a cabeça, estou com fome. "Então prepare-se para comer o melhor cachorro-quente da sua vida", ela me garante. "Vamos parar em algum bar?", questiono. Há muitos bares por aqui, todos imundos e com uma clientela nada amistosa ou de boa aparência. Acho que acabei de entrever uma prostituta. "Vamos comer no Sírius", ela me responde. Assinto. "O que é esse Sírius?".

Quinn ri com vontade. Sei que está zombando de mim, porque sou forasteira. "Você é tão outside, garota Hobbit!", ela diz. "Falando sério, onde você viveu por todo esse tempo que não conhece as melhores coisas da vida?", ela completa. Dou de ombros. Estou meio envergonhada agora. Isso é meio chato. Ter confessado que sou tecnicamente virgem já tinha sido o suficiente para que eu desse o fora dessa viagem maluca. Qual foi o fator que me levou a embarcar nisso? Fui tão idiota quando concordei em aceitar o convite dessa garota... Ou será que não? Quer dizer, ok. Eu estou me divertido, isso é inegável. A música é boa, apesar de gritada demais. E as companhias não deixam a desejar. Mas é loucura demais para uma noite só e para uma Rachel Berry só! Se estivesse em casa, estaria assistindo a um musical com muita canção alegre com Kurt, ou algo assim. Nada entrar numa van desconhecida que vai te levar para lugares também desconhecidos! Viu só, essa banda com nome de fazenda fictícia está me deturpando! Daqui a pouco, vão me convencer a fazer uma tatuagem, ou um piercing, ou a tingir meu cabelo de vermelho! Não posso deixar que isso aconteça!

"Certo. Você se acha superior a mim, apenas porque tem essa vida maluca e é toda cheia de atitude. Entendi", eu digo. "O quê?", Quinn ri, franzindo o cenho. "De que está falando?", ela ainda está confusa. "Dessa coisa ridícula de roupas de vagabunda, cabelo colorido, bandas decadentes. Você é uma garota esteticamente maluca e faz coisas que a sociedade considera 'desapropriadas'. O que prova que todo mundo está errado, e que você é a única certa. Daí você precisa mostrar isso, porque senão não tem graça nenhuma. Essa coisa dos palavrões, os gemidos no meio das músicas, as suas meias-arrastões. É o único modo de dizer que todo mundo não aproveita tudo o que a vida tem a nos oferecer e que precisam compartilhar de seus ideais".

Opa. Minhas palavras seguem um rumo completamente imprevisto pela minha mente. Não consegui fazer nenhuma edição a tempo, e tudo está bem diante dela. E acaba que eu falo tudo o que está rondando meus pensamentos durante toda essa noite. Vou acabar levando um tapa dessa garota. Espero por ele, mas ele não vem. "Você é apenas mais uma a achar tudo isso de mim. Parabéns, quer um prêmio?", ela me interroga com a expressão até mesmo calma. Ela está calma, depois de tudo o que eu disse! Meio inacreditável. "Não", respondo. Não estou com raiva. Nem ela, pelo jeito. "Sabe o que acho?", Quinn chega mais perto de mim. Não espera resposta: "Que todos vocês que me criticam gostariam de serem loucos como eu. Mas não podem, porque têm a vidinha ridícula de vocês. Toda acertadinha, cheia de mimimis. Se a sua concepção de aproveitar a vida é não fazendo nada que te dê medo, ou que te deixe eufórica, vá em frente. Parabéns por ser apenas mais uma nessa vastidão de mundo". Fico quieta. Comprimo os lábios. Nada digo. Deixo que o silêncio entre nós se estenda. Olho para ela uma única vez: sua expressão expressa um tipo de desapontamento misturado ao sabor da vitória. Sinto-me enojada de mim mesma. Não repliquei, deixei que vencesse. Talvez, ela tenha com a razão. Eu sou apenas mais uma.

A van estaciona. Estamos na frente de uma porta de vidro e de uma placa, acima da construção, que exibe letras douradas. Sírius. A porta de vidro deixa que os pedestres espiem o que existe lá dentro: papais noéis com roupa verde, estátuas que parecem ser de outro milênio, tapetes coloridos e sofás do tipo Mae West Lips em diferentes cores. Quando entramos no estabelecimento um sino soa e um gato mia. O gato está em cima de uma pilha de tapetes menores que os outros, todos no estilo persa. O gato é preto e ronrona. "E aí, Sírius", Quinn acaricia o pescoço do animal. Não sou capaz de sufocar o riso que rasga minha garganta. "Espera, nós viemos visitar _um gato_? É isso mesmo?", pergunto depois de rir um pouco. Não consigo controlar isso, estou rindo novamente. Quinn, ainda com os dedos no pelo felpudo de Sírius, me olha como quem me repreende. "Ele apenas leva o nome do lugar", ela diz. Passo pelas estantes cheias de coisas inúteis e antigas. "E que lugar é esse? Um depósito de coisas que ninguém mais quer?", inquiro sem olhá-la. Estou mirando uma bola de vidro, cujo seu interior reflete luzes multicoloridas. A bola esquenta na minha mão, e eu a reacomodo de onde a tirei. "Qual é a serventia disso?".

"Dizem que ela é capaz de pressentir a energia dos que estão a sua volta e avisá-la com quem deve ou não estar se metendo. Ela previne você dos inimigos, supostamente".

Quem diz tudo isso não é Quinn, ou Sam, ou Mike, ou Puck. É um cara meio franzino, com o cabelo muito parecidos com os quais avistei a noite inteira – longo e meio ensebado – e com vestimentas tão comuns quanto um zé-ninguém. "Robert, prazer", ele vem até mim e acena com a cabeça uma vez. Esse Robert é louco. Mas quem eu conheci durante toda essa noite que não seja maluco? Talvez _eu mesma_ esteja me tornando uma deles. Talvez essa doença deles seja contagiosa. "Ahn, Rachel", digo. Não sei se é prazer conhecê-lo, por isso acabo excluindo isso de minha frase. Ele exibe uma expressão de contentamento e se vira para Quinn e Sírius. "Garota nova?", ele pergunta à Quinn. Não entendo o sentido de sua pergunta. Porque sou a garota forasteira, não a garota nova. Será que todas as noites a banda convida alguém para acompanhá-la em suas maluquices? É possível. Então, é, eu sou a garota nova. Mas toda a minha teoria morre quando Quinn responde: "Claro que não. A garota Hobbit...", ela se vira para mim e me lança uma piscadela daquelas que dão a sensação de que está compartilhando um segredo entre amigas. "Apenas está conosco", ela finaliza. Arqueio as sobrancelhas, sem saber o que dizer. Se estou com eles não sou a garota nova?

Não entendo a conversa e, por isso, procuro outro objeto para tentar decodificar. Encontro um livro cuja encadernação é negra e os dizeres em bordô revelam seu título: 'Rituais de magia'. Faço uma careta e sigo em frente. Há uma prateleira inteira de livros surrados demais para serem deste século. "A Idade média', 'Mesopotâmia e a escrita', "Animais mágicos', 'A queda de Roma em 467 páginas', e muitos outros. Esse lugar é estranho, me provoca arrepios. Olho para Quinn, que conversa sobre uma mercadoria com Robert, enquanto os meninos estão procurando algo na ala leste. Todos eles parecem mais do que habituados a este local.

"Esfomeados?", Robert inquire a todos. Sinto-me agradecida por não ter me lançado nenhum tipo de olhar depreciativo, ele sabe que sou a garota deslocada. Eles soltam exclamações diversas e sorrisos escapam de seus lábios.

Finalmente, depois do que parece ter sido uma eternidade, alguma coisa normal está prestes a acontecer. Espero que o cachorro-quente dele me deixe satisfeita.

* * *

**VI – Zombie**

Acho que amanheceu. Uau.

Por quantas horas eu fiquei jogando Pacman? Sam tem razão, isso vicia. Estamos no fundo da loja e não há janelas aqui, no entanto é quase que perceptível que os primeiros raios de Sol estão banhando o telhado. Não porque faz calor aqui, mas porque há mais movimentação na rua e os pássaros parecem desesperados com seus cantos. Robert nos serve de tortas e lanches. Estou cheia, mas continuo sorvendo o conteúdo do meu copo. Acho que é vinho branco, ou espumante. Não sei mais com muita precisão. Tudo o que sei é que estou vencendo nesse jogo. Não consigo parar de encarar a tela. É viciante demais para parar. Não quero mais sair daqui. E, pelo jeito, nenhum deles também quer.

Acabei descobrindo que esse lugar é muita coisa junta: loja de quinquilharias, bar e estúdio de tatuagem. É meio louco demais, porque quando visto de fora esse estabelecimento parecer minúsculo. Mas cabe muita coisa. Robert fica me mostrando seus catálogos de tatuagens. Fadas, estrelas, caveiras, números, frases em outras línguas, os Smurfs, os ícones de sagas famosas. Assinto para cada imagem e comento algo nas que mais me agrada. Dou de ombros quando ele me pergunta se eu não quero fazer uma. "Escolha uma!", ele diz. "Nunca quis fazer uma coisa dessas", respondo. Acho que estou mentindo, mas estou um pouco bêbada demais para me sentir culpada. A verdade é que em alguns momentos da minha vida já quis fazer uma tatuagem, mas como nunca soube o que marcar na minha pele nunca fiz. Nunca criei coragem. Quem sabe, essa seja a minha chance. Mas continuo cética. Não quero um cavalo selvagem nas minhas costas, nem um pônei colorido. Não sei o que quero, nunca sei. Sou indecisa demais neste ponto. Porque, uau, uma coisa dessa é praticamente pra sempre. E se eu me equivocar na escolha, ou me arrepender, não tenho dinheiro para remover. Então, preciso pensar mais. Não posso me dar ao luxo de fazê-lo, somente porque o cara quer. Não sei fazer nada sob pressão.

"Hey", Quinn diz, adicionando mais bebida no meu copo. "Esse jogo é genial!", minha voz está alterada, estou falando do modo mais excitado possível. "Está a fim de ir?", ela pergunta. "Para onde?", não tiro os olhos da tela, porque posso morrer. "Rachel! Embora!", Quinn exclama. Acho que ela já me fez essa pergunta algumas vezes. Oh, droga. Mas o que posso fazer se esse jogo é maravilhoso? "Ahn. Ok. Daqui a pouco", eu digo, sem mover meus olhos para sua direção. Morra, fantasminha! Morra! Quinn está exasperada ao meu lado. "É a quinta vez que diz isso", ela comenta. Assinto, distraída. "Sabe que horas são? Quase sete! Está sabendo?!", agora ela tenta uma técnica diferente. Acho que surte efeito em mim, pois arregalo os olhos e a encaro. "Uau, demaaais!", exclamo, parecendo muito mais feliz do que jamais me senti. Ok, isso não é real. Estou bêbada, não estou com toda essa felicidade. Se não estivesse sido tragada pelo álcool estaria histérica implorando para irmos embora. Mas olhe só o que o álcool faz com uma pessoa, transforma-a num ser sem noção e ridículo! Mas o pacman é tão bonitinho... Preciso vencer essa fase. "Já vamos", respondo, retornando a focar no jogo. Ela se afasta, levando consigo meu copo. Acho que não sabia que eu estava tão bêbada. Tanto faz, bêbada ou não, preciso terminar essa fase. Só mais uma.

Não consigo terminá-la, porque Puck para ao meu lado, observa o jogo e desliga a máquina num átimo, eu mal noto o que ele faz. "HEY! QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?", meus tímpanos estão um pouco sensíveis e sei que estou gritando. Meu Deus, estou descontrolada! Preciso encontrar meu equilíbrio urgente! "Estamos indo embora. Robert precisa dormir, e acho que você, de uma ducha gelada", ele me diz. Está calma, tão calmo! Eu, por outro lado... "NÃO QUERO NADA DISSO! VOCÊ FERROU COM O MEU JOGO!", grito. Eles se reúnem ao meu redor, estou parecendo uma criança birrenta! Se eu estivesse no meu estado normal teria vergonha de mim mesma. "Venha, garota Hobbit", Quinn está com os dedos ao redor de meu pulso, seu toque é gentil. "Vai ficar tudo bem", ela me acalma. "Mas o meu jogo...", minha frase fica no ar, minha voz termina meio rouca, meio sem forças. "Relaxa, voltamos aqui amanhã e você o termina. Combinado?", Quinn me consola de um jeito meio mãezinha. É estranho. Ela é um amor. E então engata seu dedinho no meu, uma promessa. Gosto disso, dessa coisa bonitinha. Kurt iria enlouquecer com ela. "Combinado", acabo dizendo, porque as palavras dela parecem tão doces que quero chorar. Não posso chorar na frente deles, por favor, Senhor! Empeça que essa humilhação se concretize!

Nós nos vamos. Robert até na porta, meio ansioso. Quer dormir, mesmo. Eu também deveria dormir. Quero tanto dormir, agora percebo...

"Muito obrigada!", agradeço a ele, porque mesmo bêbada isso parece sensato. Ele acena, está na porta. Estamos nos colocando em nossas devidas posições dentro da van. "Volte para a tatuagem!", Robert exclama, quando Puck dá a partida. Não respondo nada. Estamos indo.

O Sol está despontando, não são sete horas como Quinn colocou, mas pouco me importa. Cochilo com minha cabeça pendente no ombro dela a viagem toda. Quando me acordam, levo um susto. "Ai!", reclamo. Há mais claridade agora, não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas minha coluna está doendo. Quero muito a minha cama.

Olho para fora. Há um prediozinho à minha frente, de tijolos crus. É bonito, meio imponente. Mas não é minha casa. Pisco, vacilante. "O quê?", pergunto, desorientada. "Cadê a minha casa?", permaneço sem me mover, apenas olhando para os tijolos. "Hey, você está comigo. Esta é minha casa", Quinn me dá uma ajudinha. "Mas cadê a minha casa?", pergunto. "Não sabemos onde é a sua casa, e a única vez que tentamos perguntar a você, você somente nos mandou calar a boca, então não investimos mais", Sam responde lá de seu banco. Suspiro. "Ok", digo. É tão fácil, dá pra ver as expressões de alívio deles. Tudo bem, tudo bem, faço o que vocês quiserem. "Isso, saia do carro. Obrigado", Puck diz, me ajudando a sair. Meus pés tocam o chão e parece que vou vomitar. Ficar em pé é uma péssima posição para o meu estômago revolto. "Acho que vou v...", começo a dizer, mas Quinn me ampara. "Respire fundo, Rachel. Isso, de novo. Muito bem, mais uma vez", ela diz, enquanto caminhamos de maneira precária até as escadinhas. Sua voz parece uma canção de ninar.

A van parte. Quinn está me segurando enquanto abre a porta. Há uma escada no hall. Aqui cheira a perfume de laranja. É doce, é horrível. Quero vomitar mais do que nunca. "Respire fundo", Quinn comanda. Faço o que ela pede, e a ânsia se intensifica. Subimos um lance de escada, então Quinn para e abre outra porta. Aqui não fede a nada. O ar é tão limpo que nem parece que aqui é um cubículo. Há uma cama de casal, um ventilador de teto, uma bancada que se assemelha a uma minúscula cozinha, uma arara cheia de roupas e outra porta que dá para um banheiro. Posso ver o box daqui. Isso aqui parece uma caverna para anões. Como Quinn vive aqui? É tão apertado! Mas o ar é tão bom! Tão bom...

Ela me deixa sentada na cama e se dirige para a arara de roupas. Digo que preciso vomitar, ela consente. Cambaleio para o mini-banheiro e procuro a privada. Vomito uma água estranha, meio ácida. O gosto que fica na minha boca é nojento. Noto que Quinn está amarrando meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo. "Melhor?", ela me inquire. Assinto, meio sonolenta. "Pronta para um banho?".

"Não".

Mas ela tira as minhas roupas mesmo assim. Credo, estou com cheiro de sarjeta. Estou nojenta, então um banho não é uma má opção. A água está fria, meio que berro isso enquanto ela me enfia debaixo do box com mais vontade. Ela ensaboa meu cabelo, mas deixa que eu faça o resto sozinha. Quero meio que chorar, porque a água gélida está cortando a minha pele, mas cada vez que tento abrir minha boca sou engolfada para debaixo d'água. "Quinn!", berro desesperada, acho que estou me afogando. Mas ela diz: "Está acabando, vai ficar tudo bem".

Não fica tudo bem por um longo período. Mesmo de banho tomado, com as roupas de outra pessoa, me sinto horrível. Nauseada e tonta. Quinn toma banho também, na minha frente, porque fico sentada em cima do vaso da privada. Ela diz que assim pode tomar conta melhor de mim. Quando acaba de secar o cabelo curto, percebo que estamos com as mesmas roupas, mas de cores diferentes. Um short e uma blusa de alcinhas. Sinto-me bem, depois de um tempo. Ainda estou sonolenta, mas começo a recuperar minhas forças.

"Então?", ela quer saber.

"Podemos dormir?".

Ela faz que sim. Deitamos lado a lado. Estou olhando para o teto cheio de rachaduras. Estou pensando em ser livre, em ter asas e voar. Sucumbo ao mundo dos sonhos sem nem ao menos perceber.

* * *

**Êêêê, férias! *-* minhas noites lindas de escritora malucas vooooltaram! *-* AWN, QUE SAUDADE! **

**E aí, o que estão achando? Noite louca a dessas duas, rs. Vai ficando pior conforme os caps vão acontecendo ;) SEM PERDER A MEIGUICE, CLARO. SOU MEIGA DEMAIS -sqn **

**As músicas escolhidas são as banda The Pretty Reckless ;))**

**Love, Nina! Bye! Até fim de semana! **


	4. Chapter 4

**VII – I Wanna Be Where The Boys Are**

Se eu não estivesse vendo seu tórax subir e descer, diria que Rachel passou dessa pra melhor. Ela está esticada na minha modesta cama de casal, que mais parece uma caixa de fósforo, completamente adormecida, ainda que meu relógio esteja marcando 14h20. Não sei se a desperto, ou não. Ela é uma garota certinha, a noite passada deve ter sido a mais louca de todas que ela já passou acordada, então sei por experiência própria que seu corpo e mente necessitam de um pouco mais de cansaço para se livrar da ressaca.

Antes que Sam me ligue, pulo pra fora da cama. Preciso de outro banho, pois ainda estou com o aroma nada agradável daquelas pessoas bêbadas que me rondaram no bar. Não estou com cem por cento da minha disposição habitual, mas me obrigo a ocupar a mente. Sei que faltam poucas horas para alguém aparecer e me colocar de novo dentro da nossa van, por isso preciso me desinfetar o mais rápido possível, me sentir mais uma vez limpa e comum. Sigo para o box e não me preocupo com mais nada. Minha cabeça lateja um pouquinho, mas faço uma nota mental de engolir algum remédio apropriado depois de terminar minha ducha. Quando retorno ao quarto, uns dez minutos depois, Rachel mudou a posição: está meio encolhida, alisando o lençol. Está acordada, mas acho que não está muito operante. "Garota Hobbit?", pergunto, enxugando meu cabelo sem muito cuidado. "Rachel?", pergunto mais uma vez, e agora ela dá sinal de alerta. Seus olhos se deslocam pelo quarto e me focalizam, meio turvos. "Hey", ela diz, piscando trôpega. "Você tem algum comprimido para essa minha dor de cabeça?", ela choraminga em seguida, a voz um fiapo. "Tenho. Quer tomar outro banho?".

Rachel não responde, e isso me leva a pensar que caiu no sono de novo. Seus olhos estão semicerrados e vigiam o espaço. Seus dedos continuam a deslizar pelo lençol. "Rachel?", inquiro mais uma vez, enquanto dispo minha toalha do corpo. Ela olha para mim sem realmente me ver, ou assim parece. Então ela se ergue e fica sentada, olhando para os lados. "Você tem bailarinas. Você não parece uma menina de bailarinas de louça", ela comenta, apontando para as minhas três bailarinas de porcelana que estão em uma prateleira que Puck firmemente pregou assim que me mudei para cá, acima da TV antiga, que está num canto meio ofuscada pela toalha colorida na qual está sendo envolvida. "Não pareço muita coisa pra você", respondi. Ela me olha e então se levanta, meio lacônica; se desiquilibra, afinal há menos de oito horas estava mais bêbada do que jamais estive, e volta a cair na cama. Olho tudo de onde estou. Ela desata a rir, e então leva as mãos na cabeça. "Ai", resmunga. "Chega mais perto, não estou vendo o que está escrito aí", ela aponta para meu corpo ainda despido. Por que ainda não coloquei as roupas? Vai saber. Quer dizer, está quente aqui dentro. Observo minhas costelas. "Não está escrito nada. Não são palavras", digo. "Uau, você está muito bêbada ainda, hein?", rio um pouquinho. "Venha cá", Rachel projeta o corpo um pouco para frente e chega até a mim; me puxa em direção à cama, em frente de seus olhos. Suas pontas dos dedos alisam minha pele marcada pela tinta com leveza. Reprimo a vontade de estremecer, mesmo que esteja com calor. "São... Notas musicais?", ela inquiri, de olhos atentos nas tatuagens. "Yep", confirmo rapidamente. Preciso me afastar, esse toque dela me incita de um jeito esquisito. Ainda parada à sua frente, observo-a inspecionando meu corpo inteiro.

Ela diz: "Por que fez aí, se ninguém pode ver?". Dou de ombros, indiferente. Agora me afasto e vou à arara de roupas. Escolho um vestido estilo vaqueira curto demais para uma vaqueira de verdade. Ainda estou pensando em sua pergunta. "Não costumo me abrir muito às pessoas". É a resposta verdadeira. Estou sendo sincera com ela. "Então, apenas as pessoas com quem tem confiança têm autorização para vê-las", Rachel termina meu raciocínio. Pego-me pensando que Rachel não está me importunando tanto quanto eu gostaria. A questão é que me enjoo muito rápido e fácil das pessoas. Duas, três horas se passam, e eu já estou formulando uma desculpa plausível para me livrar da minha companhia. E não me arrependo depois, acho que isso é o mais desprezível e mim. Eu não me importo de ser uma vaca com as pessoas. Mas a garota Hobbit... Há quantas horas estamos grudadas? Há mais de doze! Apesar de todas as minhas contastações durante a madrugada sobre ela, Rachel ainda não me fez querer colocá-la para correr das minhas vistas. Eu posso suportar a garota Hobbit. Isso é esquisito. Nem somos do mesmo tipo de mundo.

Ofereço uma aspirina à ela, depois que já estou pronta para preparar algo para comermos. "Obrigada", ela diz. Caço o pote de pasta de amendoim do armário e distribuo camadas uniformes dele em cima de duas torradas amanhecidas. Rachel e eu as engolimos em silêncio, mas posso sentir seus olhos amendoados me examinando. No ápice do meu desconforto, deixo escapar: "O que foi?". Rachel enfia um pouco mais de comida na boca, mastiga e só depois responde. "Você tirou aquelas coisas da cara. Você fica muito melhor assim". Pisco, meio atônita. Não sei se isso é um elogio. 'Melhor', em seu contexto, significa 'bonita', ou quê? Quer dizer, não que uma garota não possa achar outra bonita. Eu faço isso o tempo todo, olho para as garotas e as classifico como lindas ou bonitas. Mas Rachel? Porque ela diria uma coisa dessas a mim? Mas esses pensamentos são espantados assim que ela me surpreende mais uma vez. "Por que o Robert achou que eu sou a garota nova? Eu nem me visto como você", Rachel disse.

Oh, droga.

Certo, é justo contar a ela, já que parece que iremos ficar juntas por mais algumas horas. Mas como contar? E se ela disser que precisa ir embora porque se lembrou que precisa fazer algo que, na verdade, não existe? Não que eu me importe. Ou talvez... Bem, o que tem de mais? É, essas horas foram boas com ela. Acho que suporto mais algumas horas em sua companhia.

Seu rosto está impassível, mas seus olhos continuam em mim. De repente, me sinto meio sem graça. É a primeira vez que isso acontece nesse tipo de circunstância.

Sim, eu me sentia atraída por garotas, daquelas que nada tinham a ver comigo, ou então daquelas que tinham tudo a ver comigo. Às vezes, elas eram agressivas e sedentas por atenção; às vezes, eram tão companheiras e tranquilas quanto um bicho preguiça. Mas elas estavam sempre à minha espreita. Gostava de tê-las por perto. Gostava da forma como reagiam a mim. Surpresas, um pouco desconcertadas e muito pouco arredias. As agressivas se entregavam fácil, as outras, muitas vezes, eu tinha de batalhar para conquistar. E não era uma fase. Não como uma de pacman, que nos livramos e logo esquecemos. Eu sempre fora considerada esquisita pelos padrões familiares. As amigas da minha mãe diziam que eu não me parecia nada com uma menina comportada, embora eu fosse. Meu cabelo sempre despenteado e minhas roupas rasgadas delatavam o contrário: eu era um pouco rebelde mesmo sem saber. E foi aos quinze anos, eu acho, que tomei aquilo por inteiro: se já me consideravam rebelde sem nem mesmo me conhecerem, então eu o seria ainda pior. Foi quando cortei meu cabelo e o tingi pela primeira vez de azul-claro. Minha mãe chorou quando me viu, parada da soleira da porta. "Supere isso", eu tinha lhe dito. Eu já tinha superado tantas coisas entre nós, que meu cabelo tingido me parecia um cisco de problema.

Por isso, eu tenho uma sucessão de 'novas garotas'. Se não estou com elas, estou na cama de Puck. Então essa é a minha vida. Sou a garota vadia que anda com outras garotas. É uma vida razoável a se aceitar, na verdade. Não devo nada para ninguém, estou sendo quem sou. E feliz. Um pouco feliz, ao menos. Com as garotas, aproveito a minha vivência.

"Eu gosto de garotas. Não, na verdade eu as amo", eu lhe digo. Não estou envergonhada. Ela me olha sem nenhum tipo de filtro: não há fingimento quando seus olhos delatam toda a sua surpresa. "Oh", ela murmura. "Então ele achou...", ela começa. É uma situação esquisita, por isso atropelo sua frase: "É. Mas ele estava errado". Rachel inclina a cabeça. "Estava", sua confirmação é baixa, quase como um sussurro. Não sei o que isso pode significar. As camuflagens que essa garota usa não me deixam identificar nada mais do que há a minha frente: uma garota certinha, meio virgem, se recuperando de uma ressaca, os olhos um pouco fundos e que exala o aroma do meu sabonete. "Bem, de tal um pouco mais de ação?", pergunto. "O quê? Entre nós?", suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas, e sua voz está tingida de censura. "Eu não sou como você", ela garante. Começo a rir. Essa garota é tão idiota. "Não entre nós", rolo os olhos, explanado melhor. "Vamos sair por aí, antes que os meninos apareçam".

"Vamos para onde?", seus olhos estão curiosos.

"Vamos terminar aquela sua fase no Sírius".

Rachel sorri.

**VIII – Little Lost Girls**

Estou ao seu lado, enquanto ela joga pela décima vez. Robert está na loja, muito longe de nós. Há outras pessoas aqui também, querendo perder seus tempos como nós.

Ela está feliz; um pouco ainda catatônica, mas feliz. Não se importa mais com o que me ouviu dizer sobre as garotas. Ela continua sendo a garota Hobbit. Às vezes vira para mim e diz coisas como "Você viu? Estou ficando muito melhor!", ou então "A próxima fase é você, se prepare". Mas eu continuo aqui, olhando-a jogar repetidas vezes. Ela gostou mesmo desse jogo. É esquisito. Onde Rachel mora, o que faz, com quem vive? Não sei dizer nada disso. Ela sabe praticamente tudo a meu respeito, e eu não sei nada sobre ela. Se eu sou fechada, então é bem pior. Quer dizer, certo. Ela confessou que já teve um namorado, ou algo assim. E que é tecnicamente virgem. E daí? Isso não diz nada a respeito dela. Só que ela é uma em um milhão.

Os garotos chegam, aos gritos, porque aparentemente alguma coisa importante aconteceu. "Atingimos os 10 mil!", Puck grita no meu ouvido enquanto me rodopia. Algumas pessoas ali presentes fazem um _high five_ com Sam, especialmente as garotas. Mike, o mais calado, apenas observa tudo com um sorriso. "Uma rodada de vodca pra todo mundo por minha conta!", Robert sai de sei lá onde e grita. Depois some outra vez. Todo mundo grita. Rachel está rindo perto de mim. "O que está acontecendo?", ela me questiona. "Nosso primeiro vídeo tem 10 mil visualizações", explico. Quero abraçá-la, mas não sei como ela pode reagir. Certamente acha que pode ser a minha próxima nova garota. Mas não preciso me preocupar: assim que ofereço a minha explicação, sua boca se abre e ela dá saltinhos. Então me engolfa num abraço gratificante. "Que maravilhoso, Quinn!", Rachel exclama perto da minha orelha. Ela está gritando, mas para mim sua voz se parece com aquele sussurro de antes. Sorrio enquanto seus braços estão ao meu redor. Não sei por que essa reação acontece, mas gosto disso. Quando me solta, ambas estamos sorrindo. Ela desvia os olhos de mim para dar atenção aos meninos. Eles a abraçam como se fosse eu, com muito carinho e alegria. Se Rachel nunca se sentiu inserida em nem um grupo, agora pode sentir essa sensação tão boa. É como sempre me sinto quando estou com os meninos, inserida de forma inegável em uma relação que nunca vai se esvair, nunca vai se cansar. Porque me cansar de Sam, Puck e Mike é uma coisa inimaginável. Meio que crescemos juntos, enfrentamos muitas situações horríveis juntos para nos separarmos.

"Quero ver", Rachel diz. Agora fico meio retraída, não esperava por isso. Aliás, por que estou tão cheia de sentimentos controversos? Eu nunca fui retraída, ninguém nunca me deixou sem graça, nunca quis tanto abraçar alguém. "Depois, garota Hobbit", Puck fala. "Porque agora temos que ir".

"Ir para onde?", Rachel quer saber, confusa. Olha para mim, mas por algum motivo finjo que não vejo seu olhar.

"De sábado vamos cantar para as crianças de um retiro", ele explica. Obrigada, Puck.

"Retiro de quê?", ela pergunta. "Meio que retiro de férias, eu acho. Elas crianças são deixadas lá enquanto os pais viajam, ou algo assim", Sam diz. "Awn! Adoro crianças!", ela não deixa de declarar.

Entramos na van, minutos depois. Como a madrugada inteira, eu e Rachel somos deixamos a sós no compartimento de carga. Mas os materiais como a bateria, as guitarras e o baixo não estão lá. Rachel percebe isso e inquire: "Cadê os instrumentos?". "Só usaremos os violões, é uma coisa meio acústica. Afinal, são crianças", responde de forma mecânica. "Gosto de cantar assim também", ela diz. Isso me faz parar de analisá-la apenas como mais uma. "Você canta?".

"Claro! Estou na NYADA. Já enfrentei duas Amostras de Inverno", ela me fala com ar de quem está meio ofendida e surpreendida. "NYADA? Uau", é tudo o que tenho a dizer. Intimamente, estou ainda MUITO surpresa. Caramba, quem é essa garota? Ela é muito mais do que penso ser. "Não me diga que você está pensando em estrelar na Broadway", estou rindo fracamente. Estou sendo ridícula. Não acho certo debochar ou julgá-la desse modo, mesmo que ela já tenha feito isso comigo. Porque ela está um pouco com a razão: acho que tento impor as minhas crenças a todos. E isso, de modo algum, é certo. Ela pode ser uma em um milhão, mas não age como se fosse o máximo. Mesmo que tenha entrado na NYADA. Mesmo que sonhe com a Broadway. Aliás, sonhar com a Broadway é apenas para os corajosos. Certamente, Rachel é um pouquinho especial, agora. "É o que amaria fazer pelo resto da minha vida. Tipo a Julie Andrews", Rachel fala. Uau. Isso com certeza é um giro de 180 graus.

Então quer dizer que enquanto Rachel estuda para pisar nos palcos de musicais, eu saio pelas noites cantando para qualquer um e achando que minha vida está ótima assim?

Impressionante.

Sinto-me um nada agora.

_Eu_ é que sou a garota uma em um milhão.

"Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir", é o que lhe digo. Não poderia lhe dizer algo diferente. E isso vem do fundo do meu peito, carregado de muito carinho e admiração. Conheço esta garota há menos de 24 horas e já a quero para mim. Quer dizer, não _daquele_ jeito. Mas a quero para mim, para sempre, como amiga. Ela é tão especial. Eu nunca me sinto assim. Apesar de me apresentar em lugares horrorosos e escutar alguns aplausos no final (e isso é sensacional, levando em conta as pessoas para as quais sou obrigada a cantar), nunca me senti especial. Gratificada e feliz? Com certeza. Mas especial? Não, nunca. Eu sou apenas mais uma rebelde que corta as noites de NY com uma van dirigida por garotos.

Rachel me sorri. É um sorriso alegre, que diz muita coisa.

Beth é a primeira que vem ao meu encontro. Ela sempre está no retiro, porque seus pais são embaixadores de algo e sempre estão viajando. Diria que se ela se recorda das feições de seus pais já é uma vitória. Nunca os conheci, apesar de muitos pais fazerem questão de nos conhecer – e nunca, acredite ou não, ningué disse algo desagradável para mim. "Kim!", é como ela pronuncia meu nome. Com três anos, ela ainda não domina todas as letras juntas. "Hey, querida", aperto seu corpo contra minhas pernas. Ela é tão pequena. Os meninos a pegam no colo e fazem perguntas bobas a ela. Ela assente, muito comportada, e quando Puck corre com ela de cabeça para baix, ela quase desmaia de tanto rir. Já dentro de uma das salas de recreação, a Sra. Pillsbury, juntamente com seu marido, nos esperam. "Sabem das regras, certo?", a Sra. Pillsbury me pergunta severamente. Nós sabemos das regras. Elas estão pregadas perto do quadro-negro em letras garrafais muito visíveis. "Relaxa, Emma", Puck diz. Sr. Schue lança um olhar de advertência a ele na mesma hora. Sr. Schue é meio que cheio de regrinhas esquisitas: não se pode correr, não se pode liberar as crianças mais cedo, não se pode tratar sua esposa pelo nome. "Desculpe", Puck fala e finge estar ocupada com a tagarelice de Beth.

"Quem é a garota nova?", Sr. Schue me pergunta, se referindo à Rachel. Ela, que está atenta a mim e a todos, logo responde: "Não estamos juntas". Olho-a desconcertada, meio sem jeito. "Não, ela não está _na banda_", respondo. Nisso, Rachel percebe o erro que cometeu e olha para o chão. "Certo. Bem-vinda, mesmo assim... Ahn...?", Sr. Schue tenta alcançar a mão de Rachel, mas ela está distraída. Ela ergue a mão, meio atrasada. "Ah, oi. Rachel", ela diz, nervosa.

"Bem-vinda, Rachel", Sr. Schue fala. Ele e a esposa se distanciam e nos deixam com as crianças. São onze nessa tarde, cinco a menos que no fim de semana passado. Rachel me toca o pulso, lentamente. "Desculpe. Eu achei que...", ela tenta me dizer, sem saber quais palavras usar. "Não importa. Está tudo bem", acabo mentindo. Meu estômago está meio revirado e gélido. Sr. Schue e Sra. Pillsbury não sabem da minha preferência sexual e prefiro manter as coisas assim. Se as crianças pescarem algo, vai ser esquisito tentar explicar a elas. Como dizer que, não, não há nada de errado em amar de verdade a sua melhor amiguinha? Elas são crianças demais para entender.

Eu e os meninos sentamos no tablado da sala; eu e Puck seguramos os violões. As crianças e Rachel estão dispostas à nossa frente, atentas e curiosas. Olho para Rachel, e ela me retribui com os dedões levantados e com um sorriso. Escondo meu sorriso com uma tossida rápida. Alguém desliga a luz forte e alguma daquelas ferramentas que se parecem com abajures com luzinhas estroboscópicas coloridas é acionada. Tudo fica meio escuro, mas colorido. Os feixes batem em todos e deixa tudo muito bonito. Parece um clima muito favorável às canções acústicas que escolhemos.

Eu sorrio diversas vezes enquanto canto. Fixo meu olhar nas crianças, em seus rostos encantados. Elas estão vidradas em mim, na minha voz. Ninguém é capaz de soltar uma só exclamação enquanto estou empenhada. Estão todas atentas. Desloco minha atenção para Rachel. Sua boca está entreaberta e seu olhar carrega um brilho que cava um buraco no meu coração. Não é um buraco que me faz ficar repentinamente vazia. Na verdade, é um tipo de buraco que consegue preencher tudo o que me falta. Sou preenchida por um calor que sobe pelo meu rosto. Estou ardendo. Ainda bem que há pouca iluminação, assim ninguém pode constatar meu rubor.

* * *

**Olááá! Um pouco mais de Faberry pra vocês! (:**

**Não deixem de comentar, amo quando há gente interessada! ;)**

**Love, Nina. **


	5. Chapter 5

**IX – Sweet Things **

"Foi realmente lindo", eu digo a Quinn.

Ela tosse de novo. Parece estar engolindo o sorriso que tenta despontar em seus lábios.

"Obrigada", ela retribui com gentileza. As crianças estão se dispersando. Quinn está à minha frente, com esse sorriso indestrutível, meio tímido. Parece um sorriso muito especial.

"Hey, ahn...", ela começa. Então para, observando a garotinha loira correr pela sala com um coração de pelúcia. Ela corre atrás dos meninos, enquanto eles gritam. Meninos, tão estúpidos já nessa idade. "O quê? Diga", me balanço no mesmo lugar, ansiosa. Ela foca de novo em mim. "Queria te propor uma parceria. Você canta, então acho que poderíamos nos dar bem nisso", ela me diz súbita e muito superficialmente. "Em quê?", retruco. Estou tão ansiosa. Aquelas luzes coloridas devem ter provocado algum tipo de dano no meu cérebro. "Toda noite de sábado eu gravo um vídeo no nosso canal do Youtube e, se você concordar, poderia ser a participação especial de hoje", Quinn me responde. "Eu? Mas...", tento ser sensata: quem eu sou para cantar com ela? Quinn, no entanto, dispensa minhas palavras com um gesto com a mão. "Você, sim. Sua voz deve ser ótima. Afinal, você está na NYADA".

Ainda assim, é insano. Não é?

Assinto meio avoada. Então quer dizer que estarei no Youtube? Para todo mundo assistir? Isso me deixa, repentinamente, em pânico. Noite passada foi uma das noites mais esquisitas e loucas da minha vida, tomei um porre e acordei muito mal. Não posso aparecer no Youtube depois desses acontecimentos que me afetaram psicologicamente tanto quanto todas as brincadeirinhas de Santana. Ai, meu Deus. A Santana. Meus amigos. Eles devem achar que estou desaparecida, que me sequestraram, que estou numa sala de necrotério de um hospital qualquer. Ai, meu Deus.

"Rachel?".

Estou enjoada demais.

"Eu preciso ligar para meus amigos", respondi. "Para quê? Para pedir autorização a eles para participar do meu vídeo?", suas sobrancelhas claras se franzem. "Você não está entendendo. Eles devem pensar que estou desaparecida. Não acho que alguém tenha me visto sair com você, ontem à noite", respondo. "Preciso ligar para Sant, ou para Finn. Já venho", digo. De repente, estou desesperada. Meu coração está na boca. Há um telefone público há alguns metros do tal recinto. Preciso caminhar até ele, pois noto que estou sem meu celular. Onde o deixei? Não sei, não me recordo.

"_AimeuDeusRachel!_", é como Santana me atende. Ainda bem que sei o telefone dela de cor. Caso contrário eu estaria encrencada. Esqueci o Kurt. Mas ele não ficaria chateado, eu acho. "_Onde_ você está?", ela quer saber. "Oi, Sant", respondi cautelosa. "Estou com a banda".

"_Que_ banda?", ela é ríspida.

"A banda, a Foxwood. Da minha festa", explico.

"AIMEUDEUS, O QUÊ?", ela berra. "Tipo assim, _onde_ você está? Vou buscá-la!".

"Não sei onde estou, é tipo... um retiro para crianças", fazendo o possível para explicar digo. Na verdade, isso não ajuda muito. Na verdade, não ajuda nada. "Sei, e _onde_ é isso? Vamos lá, olhe em volta. Algum ponto chamativo? Uma igreja, uma praça? Rachel, você está ouvindo?".

A ligação cai. Não tenho mais moedas.

Mas ok. Ela sabe que estou viva. É isso que importa.

"Hey?", ouço a voz de Quinn. Viro-me, pensando vê-la muito longe de mim, mas ela está disposta a apenas alguns metros de mim. "Ah, oi", digo. "Alguém vem buscá-la?", ela pergunta. Seus braços estão cruzados, e ela assume uma postura estranha. "Não, a ligação caiu. Mas não quero ir embora", confesso. Não sei se ela quer mesmo que eu vá embora, mas faço questão de expressar o quanto estou aproveitando desse dia sem bebida. "Estou gostando muito desse sábado". Ela me sorri e coloca uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. "Bem, nesse caso, há muito mais coisas para fazermos. Que tal continuar?", ela me oferece a mão, num gesto amigável. Seu braço está estendido, e sua mão está ansiando pela minha. Vacilo por um momento. Então caminho até ela e pego sua mão. "Gosto disso", isso escapa sem querer. Não sei a que realmente me refiro, mas não consigo consertar o que já disse. "Eu também", ela responde. Ela está olhando para nossas mãos juntas.

Não sei como me portar. Há pessoas transitando pela calçada, sem dar a mínima para nós. Fico um pouco incomodada. Nossas mãos se encaixam como se fossem uma. Gosto do calor que elas emanam juntas e da sensação que esse calor provoca em mim. Largo sua mão num átimo e cruzo os braços. Quinn me olha como se estivesse examinando minha alma. Sei que quer saber por que fiz isso. Não digo nada, continuamos a caminhar até a entrada do retiro.

O casal responsável pelas crianças está dizendo algo a Puck. Beth está em seu colo, brincando com seu moicano. "Você fica engraçado assim", ela diz a ele. "Que tal brincar de esconde-esconde, Beth?", a mulher ruiva lhe pergunta. "Quero ir com eles", a menina responde. "Você quer tirar o meu lugar na banda?", Quinn entra na conversa, apertando o nariz da criança. É um gesto muito fofo. Ela seria uma boa mãe. Elas se parecem demais. "Eu sei cantar, tá?", Beth diz. "Não sei, não", Quinn fala. "Venha, Beth", o tal do Sr. Schue diz, estendendo os braços, pronto para pegá-la. Ela é passada para o colo dele, enquanto ela reclama. "Você vai voltar, né, Kim?", a criança pergunta. "Estarei sempre aqui, Beth", Quinn replica com um sorriso. Eles se despedem com carinho. O casal e a criança desaparecem dentro da casa.

Quinn vira para mim e coloca um dos braços em meus ombros.

"Então, garota Hobbit? E a sua participação especial?", ela quer saber.

"Parece uma coisa legal de se fazer", reflito alto.

**X – Only You**

"Posso?", Quinn me pergunta.

Estou de banho tomado, assim como ela, maquiada e com uma roupa emprestada. É um vestido preto com caveirinhas brancas. É mais curto que os que habitualmente uso, mas serve. Minha maquiagem é leve, Quinn que me maquiou. A sua, em contra partida, está pesada como na noite passada. Seus olhos parecem estar carregando nuvens negras acima deles. Sua boca está da cor de cereja. Ela fez questão de aplicar o mesmo batom em mim.

Faço um aceno, permitindo que ela aperte o botão para que o vídeo comece a ser gravado. Estamos sentadas de pernas cruzadas em cima de sua cama. Estou um pouco nervosa, pois não sei se irei fazer tudo com perfeição. Aqui o teto não é abobadado, possibilitando que minha voz se propague com maior técnica. Minha voz pode estar uma porcaria agora, depois de tanta bebida alcóolica que ingeri. Mesmo que Quinn tenha dito, enquanto aquecíamos, que meu timbre é ótimo, ainda me sinto despreparada.

Ela aperta o botão. Fico sorrindo, estática para a câmera.

"Olá, pessoal. Hoje eu tenho aqui uma amiga que vai me ajudar nesse vídeo", ela diz e olha para mim. Ela faz uma careta quase imperceptível que diz fale-alguma-coisa-pelo-amor-de-Deus. "O-oi!", gaguejo. Ah, não! Estou gaguejando! Droga! "M-meu nome é Rachel Berry", finalizo muito rápido. Sinto a minha voz tremida e ansiosa. "Rachel e eu iremos cantar Signal Fire, do Snow Patrol", Quinn fala com muita desenvoltura.

A escolha da canção, agora, parece ridícula. Não se parece nada com as músicas da banda de Quinn. A princípio, fiquei apreensiva quando lhe disse que adoraria cantar Signal Fire e achei que ela logo a vetaria, mas aconteceu uma coisa esquisita: Quinn sorriu e exclamou: "Adoro essa música também!". Na hora, fiquei agradecida. Mas agora... Agora, parece que fiz a escolha errada. Não sei se sou capaz de cantá-la. Ela parece tão pessoal, tão doce, tão linda para se dividir com o mundo inteiro...

O violão começa, e logo em seguida a voz sexy de Quinn diz, quase cantando: _the perfect words never acrossed my mind, cause there was nothing in there but you_.

Ela termina a primeira estrofe, e eu inspiro com rapidez. É minha vez. Minha voz parece rasgada, rouca demais e quebrada no começo. Tento melhorá-la, inserindo um pouco mais de sussurros, como Quinn fez. Não sei se adianta. Termino dizendo, meio sussurrante: _I could be stuck here for a thousand years without your arms to drag me out. _

A próxima estrofe cantamos juntas.

_Here you are, standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked_

_Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety. _

Minha confiança está recuperada. Nossas vozes juntas, dançando pelo quarto, é uma coisa mágica. Estamos em sintonia. Canto com paixão, exalando toda a minha essência: sou Rachel Berry de novo, a cantora que não tem medo de errar e de se expor para o mundo. Estou observando o semblante iluminado de Quinn, sustentando um sorriso que se plantou nos meus lábios com muita facilidade, enquanto sussurro junto a ela o último verso, repetidas vezes: _no, I won't wait forever. _

Quinn bate palmas, sorrindo para mim. Seu rosto está agradecido e expressando um tipo de sentimento que identifico como afabilidade. Retribuo, ainda sorrindo. Não consigo imaginar o que Santana, Kurt e Finn dirão quando virem isso. Estou tão feliz, tão realizada diante da câmera que detecta cada piscada minha. E que é capaz, também, de registrar o meu rubor que atinge meu rosto quando Quinn se inclina para perto de mim e planta um beijo na minha bochecha. Assim, bem diante do mundo inteiro. Quase esqueço-me de respirar. Sei que é ridículo, afinal a conheço em menos de 24 horas, mas é isso que penso: 'Esqueci-me de como se respira'. E, afinal, ela não é minha amiga, nem nada assim. Ou será que já é? Será que já sou capaz de senti-la em meu coração como uma amiga próxima?

Faço uma busca mental. Já me senti assim por conta de um abraço de Sant, ou de um beijo na bochecha que Finn me colocou? Não, com certeza não. Nunca me importei para os abraços e beijos que já me deram.

Então... Então por que coro quando Quinn o faz? Bem diante de todo mundo?

Será que tem como gravarmos de novo, sem essa parte? Ou será que ela poderia editar o vídeo sem esse beijo?

Não pergunto a ela. Não pergunto, porque fico envergonhada de estar tão envergonhada. E, convenhamos, seria ridículo. Não quero que ela pense que eu não aprovo que ela queira ser minha amiga.

"Se vocês gostaram do vídeo e querem mais participações da Rachel, não deixem de entupir a in box dela com mensagens!", Quinn finaliza. Ela se levanta, pausa a imagem e depois pega a câmera. Volta a se acomodar ao meu lado.

Fico olhando para ela, surpresa e calada. Ela nota a minha reação. Ou talvez a minha _falta_ de reação. Será que ainda estou muito corada? Toco minhas bochechas com as pontas dos dedos. "O que foi?", Quinn me questiona, lançando-me um olhar de soslaio rapidamente. "Você acha que vamos nos ver depois disso?", pergunto, dando de ombros, desconfortável. Será mesmo que ela quer ser minha amiga, mesmo de somente ter passado menos de 24 horas comigo? Ela me viu em péssimo estado, completamente alterada, sem roupa e vomitando em seu vaso na noite passada. Ainda não faz sentido. Por que alguém como Quinn, e você sabe de que estou falando, quereria ser minha amiga? Já que eu sou apenas mais uma e tudo mais? Não dá pra entender. "Você não quer mais me ver?", Quinn inquire. "Não foi isso que perguntei, responda minha pergunta", insisto, um pouco impaciente. "Eu quero te ver depois disso", Quinn me diz. "Adorei cantar com você, de verdade. Você é incrível. Nossas vozes ficaram lindas juntas. Quer ver?", ela apontou para a câmera. "Você gosta mesmo de garotas, ou isso é apenas uma resposta conveniente para fugir de todos?", não sei por quê, mas a pergunta apareceu como num click na minha mente. Não pude contê-la, infelizmente. Sei que é uma mudança drástica de assunto, mas ainda assim ela me encara, comprimindo os lábios cor de cereja. "Eu não me escondo do mundo, ok? E, sim, eu amo garotas da mesma forma que você ama garotos. Satisfeita?", seu tom é ofendido, agora. Olha-me com a testa franzida, aborrecida. "Eu já transei vezes demais com o Puck para ter a certeza de que _não é_ desse tipo de coisa que eu gosto", ela completa. Entendo o que ela quer dizer e fico calada.

Um tempo se passa, ela ainda está brincando com a câmera em suas mãos. "Olha, me desculpa", ela acaba dizendo. "Não fiquei tão aborrecida assim. É que parece que... Bem, parece que...", ela para de falar e suspira. Parece difícil para ela se expressar agora. Não entendo. "Parece que o quê, Quinn?", minha voz está sussurrada, como na canção. "Eu não sei, tá legal?", ela responde, com os olhos abaixados. "Eu sei o que parece", digo. Não tenho receio de dizer. Ela me lança um olhar. É apenas um olhar isente de qualquer sentimento. Ela precisa que eu explique para ela como se sente, eu acho. Se ela não é capaz de fazê-lo, talvez eu seja. "Parece que o mundo está contra você. Mas eu não estou. Eu nunca disse que estava", minha resposta aparece segundos depois, muito segura. "Você pode segurar a minha mão quanto quiser, ainda não estarei contra você", continuo. Ela parece estar se recuperando, aos poucos. Seu rosto volta a ficar mais expressivo e mais iluminado. "Na verdade, tenho amigas e amigos gays. E eles são ótimos. São pessoas realmente fabulosas. Você não é menos pessoa ou menina por conta disso, sabe?".

Quinn assente. "Estou sabendo agora".

"Então... Eu posso assistir a gravação?", pergunto. Ela sorri.

Depois disso, somos engolfadas em conversas intermináveis. Ficamos deitadas na cama, bebericando um licor de chocolate que ela roubou da mãe. Ela me conta sobre ela, sobre sua mãe:

"Ela coordena toda uma área hospitalar importante no Mount Sinai. Mas é tão miserável. Não financeiramente, mas como pessoa. Apenas me lembro de brigarmos quando morávamos juntas. E então ela começou a colocar homens dentro de casa, um diferente a cada semana. Era horrível. Nunca me disse quem é meu pai, diz que não preciso saber, já que tudo o que tenho é ela".

Gastamos um tempo rindo e falando sobre Puck. Ela me conta como o conheceu – em um bar, onde ele estava tocando com os meninos – e então diz: "Ele sempre esteve lá, e quando você se sente ignorada por tempo suficiente, é bom se sentir especial de vez em quando". Diz também que ele é o melhor amigo dela. Apesar do sexo entrar com regularidade na relação deles, isso nunca os afastou como os filmes retratam com tanto melodrama. "Sexo com ele é apenas um bônus. Não que seja ruim". Finalizo seu pensamento: "Mas você prefere meninas". Ela assente, bebericando mais licor. "É muito mais doce", ela diz. Não sei se se refere às meninas ou ao licor, que também é doce.

"Então Puck é o seu único?".

"De certo modo", ela diz. "Quer dizer, claro que tiveram outros, mas nunca foram muito longe. Alguns beijos e só. Lembro como achava que tinha algo errado quando eles me beijavam e tudo o que eu pensava era que não gostava das línguas deles dentro da minha boca. Ou talvez a técnica dos que beijei seja horrível", ela acaba rindo. Rio com ela. Acho que estou ficando um pouco bêbada. "E você?", ela vira para mim. "Minha experiência com garotas?", inclino a cabeça, rindo. É, estou bêbada. "Não, com o seu antigo namorado", ela elucida. "Gostava dele, gostava de beijá-lo. Mas não era, também, como se eu pudesse comparar. Nunca beijei ninguém mais além de Jesse", confessei a ela. "Ah, meu Deus, o quê?!", Quinn está às gargalhadas agora. Não me sinto inibida diante a isso, por isso a sigo no riso. É, parece mesmo muito ridículo. "Você é tão inocente, Rachel!", ela me diz. "Sou inacreditável, uh?", colido meu ombro com o dela. "Demais, garota", ela afirma. Acabamos sorrindo. Estamos bêbadas mais uma vez.

A noite está silenciosa. Não sei que horas são. Não sei onde está meu celular. Não me importo com nada disso. Sinto-me ótima, acolhida e segura aqui. É como se nada pudesse me magoar junto a Quinn.

Ficamos em silêncio.

De tempos em tempos, Signal Fire retorna à minha mente e eu a cantarolo. Quinn pesca o que murmuro e me segue. De repente, estamos entoando, quase que infinitamente: _no, I won't wait forever_. Nossas vozes se confundem e se fundem uma na outra, como uma. Gosto do som.

Ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez. O verso ecoa no meu cérebro, continuamente.

A mão de Quinn procura a minha. Não sinto a necessidade de me afastar dela, agora. Estamos sós aqui em seu mini-loft. Ninguém pode nos ver. Gosto da quentura dela. "Gosto disso", ela me diz. Está dizendo o que eu lhe disse antes, na rua. Ela confirma o que já espero: "Eu também". Nossas mãos ficam entrelaçadas uma na outra por muito tempo, enquanto somos engolidas pelo silêncio. Estou quase se entregando ao sono, quando Quinn diz: "Obrigada por estar aqui". Sorrio para o teto. "Adoro estar aqui", digo. "Você não é apenas mais uma nesse mundo. Me desculpe por aquilo, ontem", sua voz está muito baixa quando me olha e me diz isso. "Está tudo bem. Eu não me importo. Acho que mereci naquela hora. Fui uma idiota com você", respondo.

"Mas ainda me acha uma vadia", seu riso se espalha pelo recinto.

"Não sei. A cada hora descubro uma parte desconhecida de você que não tem nada de vadia", retruco.

"Obrigada por aquilo. Eu não sei por que me sinto tão atacada quando as pessoas desconfiam dos motivos pelos quais eu gosto de garotas".

"Você tem o direito de amar quem quiser. É a sua liberdade".

"Obrigada".

Sorrio para ela. Ela me sorri de volta. É uma coisa meio boba. Meio mágica. Estamos bêbadas e tudo isso parece tão fácil, tão aconchegante. Por isso, quando me movo para o vão que nos separa e deposito um selinho nela, a situação ainda é suportável. Ainda me sinto querida. Necessária. Sinto-me um pouco especial. Ela me olha com olhos duvidosos. Não diz nada. Minha boca procura a dela mais uma vez. Não há selinho mais. Estou beijando Quinn de verdade. Embora meus olhos estejam fechados, estão duvidosos também.

Estamos bêbadas e isso é divertido. Não estar bêbada, mas beijar Quinn. Nunca beijei uma garota antes, e a experiência é diferente. De início, não sei se aprecio o gesto; acho que estou um pouco apreensiva, mas depois acabo me soltando, porque Quinn cai na cama de costas e me leva junto. Encaixo minhas pernas nas dela e tento não soltar meu peso inteiro sobre ela. Nossas barrigas estão coladas, nossas pernas nuas se enroscam, e uma de minhas mãos está acariciando a curva pálida de seu pescoço. A situação fica um pouco mais excitante quando Quinn introduz sua língua por entre meus lábios, fazendo com que o gosto do licor de chocolate se acentue ainda mais em minha boca. Sua língua encontra a minha, e um gemido escapa de minha parte. Suas mãos, que estão nas minhas costas, por cima da camiseta, me comprimem ainda mais contra seu corpo. Estou gostando disso. Ela morde meu lábio inferior. Ah, estou gostando por demais disso...

Quebro o beijo abruptamente. Estou um pouco sem fôlego.

"Podemos descansar um pouco?", é a única pergunta que sai da minha boca.

Ela não responde. Está me olhando, mas suas palavras ficam represadas na mente. Deito-me ao seu lado, de costas para ela. Isso faz com que eu me sinta melhor. Minhas costas é a muralha que nos separa. Que me impede de olhá-la e desejar outro beijo avassalador. Ela continua silenciosa.

* * *

**Bom, pessoal. Estou de férias, fora de casa, então aqui é mais difícil atualizar as fanfics. Mas aqui foi o novo capítulo. Comentem, se quiserem!**

**Merry Christmas! **

**Love, Nina. **


End file.
